Lady of the Woods
by NightcatMau
Summary: With a second war over, the world is safe. Valkyrie is supposed to be dead, but the Dead Men are looking for her. Will the mysterious Lady of the Woods help in their search? Sort of an AU thing. Rated T for violence. Valkyrie/Anton pairing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Darquesse, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Anton or Erskine.

* * *

I had lived in my parent's house. I had briefly lived in a mansion and now I lived in a cave. Well, perhaps lived was the wrong word. _Though it is a very nice cave._ I told myself. There was my magical mirror that let me see what was happening in the woods and allowed me to see anyone just by thinking of them. I had to think to make it work because one thing I'd done was take my own voice away, forever.

Well, not quite forever forever. I could always get it back, just like I could get my skin back. It sat in a chest in the corner, magically preserved. But I didn't want it back, ever. I was dead now and that was the way things had to be, to protect the world. And to protect me from my former friends. I hadn't checked on them, but I'd heard rumours they were looking for me.

And them finding me was the last thing I wanted. I wasn't Darquesse anymore, I'd died, willingly to protect the world from that. Used my own Necromancy to well- Let's just say it involved sinking into the ground then singing myself out of my flesh. But the world was safe. Most people figured I was dead.

I more or less hid in these woods now because not everyone trusted me to be dead. I'd gone soft, and before I died completely but was at a point where I could jump out of my body I'd not only rescued Tanith but brought back Skuludggery's family. I figured those goodwill gestures would show I was a nice person underneath everything but they didn't. People were still hunting me.

Luckily they didn't know I was now The Lady of the Woods. A skeleton dressed all in black outfit a lot like a highwayman would have worn and armed with a cursed crossbow and sword. I kept the woods clean of magical bad guys and gained a reputation of rescuing fair damsels and a few hunky guys in distress. I had no idea how people knew I was female, but they did.

My mirror activated itself and I frowned inwardly. There were intruders in the woods then. I watched mutely as the Dead Men entered the woods, accompanied by Skulduggery's family and Tanith. I was instantly angry._ Doesn't he have any better sense than to drag a little girl into danger? _I fumed inwardly. _Oh, yeah. There was me, once upon a time. _

The thought made me smile. I still loved my friends and didn't want to hurt them. I gestured and could hear them talking. Ghastly, looking wary, spoke to Skulduggery: "Skulduggery, if we haven't found her by now, she has to be dead. You know how many people wanted her that way. I say we call off the search."

I nodded vigorously. _Excellent idea._ I thought. Skulduggery of course, had different ideas.

"She was my partner, I'd know if she died." He said and I snorted, or would have if I could make any sounds. "I just have to know she's all right, Ghastly, that's all. She doesn't have to come back. But the most important thing is for you to all see she can control herself, she is safe."

The heart I didn't have broke for him. I wanted to see more but the mirror shifted and showed me a group of mages lying in wait for them further into the woods. A trap! I had to warn them. I knew this could all be a set up, a trap for me, but I didn't look like me anymore, did I? No, I was the Lady of the Woods, and said Lady was about to leap into action.

I ran outside the cave, gesturing and my magic created a horse of shadows that solidified into a coal black steed. I leapt on, summoning my crossbow and sword. Both cursed weapons along with my shadows made me powerful in battle.

I spurred my horse forward and felt my black protective cloak flow out behind me, the hood staying in place as he leapt forward, sparks flying from the ground where his hooves touched. Faster and faster we flew and I held the reins in one bony hand encased in a black leather gauntlet. I used my free hand to draw my sword then gestured and my shadows rose up around us.

When they fell we were charging right into the thick of battle and I decapitated one bad guy as I rode by. Then I leapt off my steed and charged the nearest attacker, slashing with my sword and cleaving him open from shoulder to belly. I spun and delivered a bone-crushing kick to the ribs of another attacker, then shadow-walked to avoid the charge of a third. Now outside the melee, I let my attackers come to me, punching the first with a fist backed up by my shadows.

But he'd been a distraction and I realized it too late as I felt a sword run me through. _I need to work on my protective clothing. _I thought as my jaws opened in a silent hiss of agony. The pain was white hot and as I turned to retaliate I saw Tanith sneak up behind my attacker and decapitate him cleanly. She grinned at me and I nodded my thanks.

Soon the battle was won and I was painfully pulling at the sword without much success. Ghastly came up to me. "Hold still." He ordered going behind me. I felt one hand brace on my shoulder blade then the other pulled the sword out. I opened my jaws in a silent scream of agony and barely avoided collapsing.

I staggered forward, and Erskine was suddenly there to catch me. "Come back with us to the Sanctuary." He said, gently. "We can heal you." I shook my head.

_No need_. I thought, even though he couldn't hear me. I gestured and my Necromancy healed my bones, made my black hooded cloak and black highway man's outfit whole again. Something caught my attention and I whipped my skull around, calling my crossbow to me. I shot straight at Anton who had the good sense to move, and the arrow took out the bad guy behind him. "Thanks." Anton murmured and I nodded.

But now the Dead Men were wary of me. They all walked backwards slowly and I sensed a fight coming. I turned my back on them to go, and would have, but I felt a small, warm body press itself into me. I looked down to see Skulduggery's daughter clinging to me. _This I don't need. _I thought sourly, pushing her away, but she only clung tighter.

"Abby, come here!" Skulduggery ordered, his voice frightened, but she only clung tighter.

_Yes, Abby! Go home to Daddy! _I thought, trying to push her off, but she clung tighter and started to speak rapidly.

"You're the Lady of the Woods, I knew you were real! Can't you help us? We're looking for my sister Valkyrie. Mom and dad said that once we find her we can take her home with us, but after a vacation at the beach. They promised, please help me. I want my sister back." She started to cry, even though she was being brave for a little kid. How old was she anyway? Seven, maybe eight? She went on and I sighed. She talked more than Skulduggery.

"We came here looking for her, but it was a trap. But you saved us. Won't you come home and be my sister too?"

I wanted to in the worst way, but it was clear she was the only one not terrified of me, though her mom was looking at me thoughtfully. I hefted up her off the ground and took her over to her mother. But she refused to let go of my neck.

I looked down at her helplessly. "Please?" She asked. I knew it wouldn't work, but I made gestures so the adults knew I'd accompany them back to the edge of the woods. I knew Abby thought it meant I was coming because she let me put her down. Though when I'd mounted my steed she gave me a hopeful glance.

My shoulders sagged. The Dead Men, seeming to realize I meant no harm looked amused as she kept staring, playing the cute little kid card to the hilt. I looked at her mom, then Skulduggery. Surely no sensible adult let a child ride with a skeleton who practiced Necromancy? But somehow I found myself bending down in the saddle and scooping her up, then riding slowly as the others walked beside us on the wide path.

"My name's Abby." Abby informed me as she cuddled in tightly. I put a protective arm around her, afraid the hyper bundle of energy might fall as she bounced in the saddle. "What's your horse's name? I'm gonna name him Midnight. Hey, Midnight." She said, petting his silky black mane. The horse seemed to like it, and I was glad I'd created a placid creature.

"We wanted to find my sister, she's a hero. She fought in a war and everything, then there was another war, which we won, but she's gone. These are her friends, they're looking for her too." She twisted around pointing at each Dead Man and I couldn't resist smiling. Abby turned around and seemed to see it, so I tried something.

"_Abby, sometimes adults tell a kid one thing-_" I began, linking my mind to hers.

She was bright enough not to nod or act like she heard me. "_I know, I've been spying on them to make sure. I'm protecting my sister like she went away to protect me_."

"_Good girl._" I told her. "_Midnight's a good name for him. I never gave him a name to be honest. He's made out of magic, you know._" I handed her the reins and let her guide the horse. He was smart enough not to take off at a gallop though he did whinny happily when she chattered happily to him.

I felt proud in a way, to be her hero, and rode a little taller in the saddle. It was nice in a way, listening to her chatter about the clop of the horse's hooves and the sound of creaking leather when she'd shift in the saddle. Soon enough we'd reached the edge of the woods and I helped her dismount. Abby realized I wasn't going with them and looked broken-hearted, but I shook my head. "_Sorry, but this is my home now, Abby. It has to be this way_." I thought, then turned my horse away before she started to cry.

I winced, I felt terrible, but it had to be this way. A hand grabbed the reins and I looked down to see Tanith eying me keenly. "So that's it? How about helping us find her sister? She's my sister too, you know." There were angry tears in her eyes. I shook my head and she refused to let go. "I want my sister back!" She said angrily. I thought then looked at her.

"_Dead_." I whispered in her mind, careful so she wouldn't know it was me.

"No! I'd know!" She said, angry, but I knew she was accepting the news. I nodded and she let go of the reins, numb. They all were. I realized. They were all in shock or starting to grieve. Well, it was better this way.

Before I could ride away another hand grabbed the reins. Ghastly. I tried glaring down at him, and being as frightening as possible. He just narrowed his blue eyes at me angrily. I sighed. "I've only seen one person pause for a beat like that when they aimed at Anton in battle. There's only one person on this planet that has that good of timing with him."

He had me there. I'd hoped Anton would remember the maneuver but not who had used it. Now he was eying me keenly as well. The Dead Men were surrounding me now, boxing me in. I sighed, but only drew my hood forward. I felt a tentative pat on my leg and looked down to see Skulduggery.

"Come home." He said. And at his words I gestured. With that gesture the horse was gone. Abby was racing towards me and I willed my voice back.

"Skin, skin, on again." I sang under my breath as she leapt and landed in my arms. I smiled at her and she cuddled in. Being alive again was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith, Anton, Darquesse, Dexter, Saracen or Erskine. A billion thanks to **PierDreams**,** Raven Pheonix**,** Sebastian Castellen **and **Thomas **for the reviews and **Cardboard Pixie** and **Sebastian Castellen** for the faves and follows!

* * *

Abby was thrilled that I was coming home and cuddled into me tightly. "I knew we'd find you! Will you teach me how to be a skeleton too?" She asked excitedly.

"Only as a last resort." I said, kissing her forehead fondly, then handing her back to her mom, our mom I guessed, but I was still wary.

We'd reached Ghastly's van and he looked at me before unlocking the sliding door. "I've never had to hunt down a war hero before. Don't you pull anything like this, ever again." He said, drawing me into a tight hug.

"Yes, Sir." I managed and he gave a satisfied grunt, then let Tanith grab me in a tight hug of her own. "But war hero?" I asked as she released me and my brothers mobbed me. Skulduggery, watching the whole thing with an amused smile, nodded.

"Yes, to recap: Darquesse saved Ireland, she's a hero, and magic has been exposed after a machine we won't discuss activated most mortals' latent powers. Darquesse took care of that too. She did a lot of things to help people, including some rescue missions." He said fondly.

"And now everyone has been hunting for her. They want her as an Elder or Grand Mage." Dexter said, trying not to laugh at my instantly horrified look.

"You have a lot to get caught up on, Valkyrie Cain. And as always it's good to see you again." Anton said. He hadn't mobbed me like the rest, but had waited with considerable dignity to come forward to hug me, smiling gently at me. There'd been a warmth to his voice that caught me off guard and I tried hard not to blush.

We loaded into the van, but we stopped soon enough at a rest area. Skulduggery, well, Dad decided to indulge his family in the snack machines. "You can eat again?" He whispered through his teeth. I nodded. "Good. And no, I didn't forget my disguise, no need. Especially with heroic skeletons saving fair mortal damsels in the woods." He said louder, snorting laughter. I elbowed him one in the ribs and he whined good naturedly.

I noticed people staring at us. No, not at us, me. I checked my reflection in a glass front of a snack machine, confused. "You're a hero to all of Ireland, Valkyrie." Anton said at my elbow. "You saved us, then the world. Most people are magical now, so you have quite the fanbase." He said, clearly amused, and I wanted to hide. But at least people kept a polite distance, some of them waving shyly.

Back in the van I had a lot to think about as Abby kept up a running commentary on things that had happened after my disappearance. I listened, nodding, but swore I felt Anton looking at me. He never was when I looked, but the feeling persisted until we at last dropped him off at the Midnight Hotel. I watched him as we drove away, wondering why.

* * *

At last we were home, and it was a chance to bond as a family. Most of my unease was gone as my new mom was doing everything she could to treat me as a daughter. She walked me out to the small porch. "You'll have your room, Skulduggery had an addition put on for us and Abby has her own room, but she'll likely want to be with her big sister for one night." I nodded."Are you thinking about Anton?" She asked and I looked over at her and shrugged. "He was certainly looking at you in the van." She smiled warmly, and I knew she was trying her best.

"Dad would kill me. He's over twenty times older than me." I said, thinking that would take care of that. Mom just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

That evening Abby and I were camped out in my room. "So you aren't mad I stayed in your room?" She asked wide-eyed and I shook my head. Looking at her was like looking at me, exactly, at her age. We could have been twins. She continued, hugging her plush purple bunny to her. "I would have stayed in mine, but I wanted my big sister here to protect me." She sniffed and I pulled her into a tight hug.

Sadly, even Darquesse couldn't save my birth family, so I knew just how precious a little sister was. I vowed then and there to never let anyone harm her if it were possible. "It's OK, Abby, I know you were afraid and sometimes that's a good thing. It keeps you out of danger." I said and she nodded sadly. "Hey, cheer up, pretty soon you'll be meeting cute guys and going on dates." I said ruffling her hair and she giggled.

Then of course since I ruffled her hair I had to brush it, and she brushed mine and then we were doing all the girly things together I'd never got to do from going out on cases. She was braiding my hair for me, chattering away at a million miles a minute as usual. "Is Anton your boyfriend?" She asked and I laughed.

"Anton? No, he's sweet and he's a good friend, but not a boyfriend. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"He really likes you. I made up a test. I figure a good guy won't mind being asked if my sister is his girlfriend, right?" She asked.

"Clever girl." I agreed.

"Well, Saracen called you a little sister, so did Dex. And I know Ghastly's like another dad to you, to me too." I smiled, nodding.

"You're quite the detective. So what did the others say?"

"Erskine smiled and said you were too decent for him. But Anton smiled and said he wasn't that lucky."

"Wow, you _are_ a detective." I said, turning to smile at her.

"And would the lady detectives care to join their mom and dad for popcorn and a movie?" Mom asked from the doorway. I nodded and Abby squealed happily, racing ahead of us.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Mom asked, coming to sit on the floor beside me. "I know she chatters like a songbird, but she worships you, sweetheart."

"No, it's good having her here. I- Part of the reason I ran, besides thinking everyone wanted to kill me was that I'd lost my own family. But having a new one helps, a lot." I said, smiling faintly at her. "Do you mind?"

"No, I always wanted an adult daughter to talk to. Well, come on, before your father sends out a search party." I laughed and followed her downstairs. Luckily the sofa fit all four of us. I was a little sorry Darquesse hadn't been able to help dad be alive again, but he at least could eat and was making up for lost time.

We all had bowls of popcorn, coco for us girls and coffee for our parents. The movie was a romantic comedy, and Abby, sitting beside me nudged me when the young movie star staying at a small inn fell in love with the innkeeper. I snorted laughter and nudged her back. "Girls, behave." Mom said, but she was laughing at the resemblance the man bore to Anton too.

We weren't doing it to be mean. Anton was a cute guy. And a nice one. But the idea of us falling in love was silly. Only dad seemed lost, and grumpy that he didn't get what was so funny. But when the movie was over and Abby was racing back upstairs to bed, he stopped me in the kitchen. "I hope it was good laughter I heard tonight. I wouldn't like to think of you being cruel to Anton, I raised you better than that."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "No, we just were being silly. Dad, Anton's very sweet, and he's always been kind to me, but he's so not in love with me. I have no idea where Abby got the idea he is-" I faltered at the look on his skeletal features and crossed arms. "Oh."

"Oh indeed. Do you love him?" He asked more gently. I shrugged. I wasn't sure how I felt about Anton, to be honest.

"I don't know. Maybe? I'm confused, to be honest."

Dad hugged me to him. "Confusion is good, sometimes. I think you do love him, Valkyrie. At least as a friend. And you're wondering how it happened. You grew up. You're not the selfish, spoiled, self-centered child that only went on good looks and for hot guys anymore. You're a woman now, and you deserve a good man. Just take your time, sweetheart, how you really feel about him will come to you."

I nodded and went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I did I wondered how I really felt for Anton. Did I love him? Was that why I blushed when he talked to me now? Was that why I'd been thinking about him all day, trying to figure out why he'd been watching me? Or was I just happy to see a good friend again? I sighed and went to bed, finding Abby already fast asleep on her side. I stared up into the darkness for a long time, then decided I had a little sister, a family and a vacation at the beach to look forward to, and how I felt for Anton really didn't matter. And eventually, I fell asleep, but in my dreams Anton was on the beach with us and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I can see poor Skulduggery getting buried in the sand myself. Poor guy. And since someone asked, I'm not sure what to name his wife yet. Hopefully it will come to me or you can all suggest something. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine, Anton or Dexter. A billon thanks to **CJBrown **for the review and helping me name Skulduggery's wife.

* * *

A few days later we were up early, packing the car. We were going on vacation already, a surprise from Skulduggery to me. "And it gets better, Valkyrie. Guess who else is coming?" He asked as we stowed the last of the bags in the boot of the Bentley.

"Uh, Tanith and Ghastly?" I asked, and he nodded then looked at me expectantly. "Wait, everyone is coming?" I asked excitedly and he nodded.

"We've all missed you, Val. Skeletons detectives included." He said, his voice wavering slightly. I grabbed him in a tight hug and felt his arms go around me.

"You don't have to be such a tough guy, Dad. You can ask for a hug, you know." I said fondly. He nodded happily as we parted and soon we had the family in the car. I didn't really mind sitting in the back with Abby, she worshiped me and I knew from what had happened to her in the past she felt safer with a big sister to protect her.

She grinned at me as she got in. "Dad said we can stop for breakfast out. And take our time to eat for once." She said excitedly. I nodded. He was a lot more lax on getting anywhere without bad guys to chase or daughters to rescue. "Can I get pancakes?" She asked. "And you get something else and we can share, please?" She asked and I nodded happily.

"Well see what they have and we'll pick some nice things, OK?" I asked and she nodded. I never thought dad was made of money. Bentley and good suits aside I hoped they'd have something we could share now that he had four people to feed.

Dad seemed to read my mind. "You girls order anything you like. The Sanctuary's newest Elder is good for it."

"Really? You took the job?" I asked excitedly and he nodded. Ghastly had offered it to him so he could settle down with our family and I'd approved. Dad needed to be there for them now, and we both knew with me being an adult I'd either find another partner or work alone.

"Are you still going to be a detective, Sis?" Abby asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe, we'll see. Erskine gave me three months off to think things over and adjust to being back. So my little sister and I are on summer vacation." I said and she giggled.

"You hear that, Heather?" Dad asked as we pulled up to a low slung red-bricked restaurant with white flower boxes in the window. "Our girls have bonded." They exchanged smiled then beamed back at us. He was right, I realized as we got out. We had bonded. We sat next to one another in the booth, trying to figure out what to order.

There was a buffet, but there was also a kid's meal that came with a bag filled with a little activity pad, crayons, a cookie and other goodies. "You get that. I'll sneak you stuff off the buffet." I whispered, holding up my menu for us to hide behind.

"OK." She whispered back. And so we did. Abby offered to share her coloring book with me, so in between buffet trips I helped her color in a unicorn and princess.

"Are unicorns real?" She asked and I shrugged. I knew trolls were real, and we'd seen things that looked like dragons on a case once. Mom assured us they were and that they loved clover and clever little girls. That made Abby happy and soon we were on the road, her treat bag bulging with the crackers, jelly packets and a bun she'd swiped off the table.

* * *

I'd been allowed a to go box strangely enough, and we had, much to my surprise, drinks from dad at a gas station, and with all our to go boxes we had a car picnic as he drove. I asked him to stop at a dollar store selling summer things and he obliged. "Five minutes, we promise." I said.

And it took three to grab swim fins and a mask and snorkel for Abby, dad tailing us in and getting her one of those swim noodles and a small-sized boogie board as well. Abby looked like she's won the lottery and hugged me fiercely. "Thanks, Sis." Then another hug for dad and we were off.

Mom smiled at me over the back of her seat. "That was sweet of you, Valkyrie." She said and I blushed. It was no big deal. Abby was my sister and who else could I spoil?

* * *

Dad and mom even turned the radio on, regaling us girls by singing and it was nice actually. Goofy family stuff I didn't think I'd get to do anymore. So I didn't even notice when we'd drove out into the country and pulled up in front of a hotel. The Midnight Hotel. I looked at it in awe. "But the beach?" I asked, getting out.

"Our transportation and accommodations once there. Hey, Val." Ghastly said, coming up to meet us. "We're all here now, so Anton will get us underway. Let me help you with the bags, sweetie." He offered. I nodded, watching Tanith lead Abby in a hyper bouncing dance. "Fast friends." Ghastly said, his lips twitching and I nodded, grinning.

Tanith was all of three-years-old in her personality, some days a mature four. She didn't act like a baby or anything, just hyper and excited over life like it was still a big adventure to her. She bounced along with us, then followed us in. Anton met us inside, smiling warmly. I'd forgotten how warm his smile could be, and as he took my bags I tried hard not to grin goofily at him.

"You've been missed." He said, gathering me into an impromptu hug, and I hugged him back, not wanting to let go. I didn't think I'd ever love him, but he was one of my sweetest and most loyal friends so I didn't want to hurt him, either. But as we parted and he took my hands in his I did feel something, though I wasn't sure what.

Anton stepped away, took the rest of our bags, and led us to a downstairs room. When he'd opened it, Abby squealed in delight and ran to her bed. There on the pillow was a plush black horse with a ribbon and a gift card attached. "Your own Midnight, compliments of the Midnight Hotel." She read excitedly, then made a beeline for him and hugged him tightly.

It made me smile to see him be so nice to her. And I thanked him as we went back out to the Bentley to get her new swimgear. "That was sweet of you, thank you." I said.

"No need, she's a very sweet little girl, and she reminds me of her sister. Who at last paid me back and rode to my rescue." He teased. I blushed then laughed. _Maybe this vacation will let us get to know one another better_. I thought.

* * *

Abby was getting to see the wonders of the Midnight Hotel for the first time, and it was fun to watch her decide what to do. She didn't take everything there for granted like an adult would. She loved to read and loved sitting in the common room, but she loved how the hotel could travel even more, and as soon as we arrived at the beach she was running back to our room to change.

I followed her, hoping Anton would take time off from his hotel duties and wondered if a chore chart for the next few weeks would help. We couldn't take advantage of him and I wanted him to have fun for once. I changed into the black swimsuit Ghastly had made me, but put on trainers, a tee-shirt and shorts. "Aren't you going in?" Abby asked, puzzled.

"I will. But I'm so fair-skinned I have to cover up. Does mom have suntan lotion for you?" I asked and she nodded, then was buzzing out our now open door, having seen dad walk by. He waved to me then took her hand. By the time I reached the door, they were outside, walking down a path the men had made to the beach.

I sensed someone behind me and turned to see Anton, keys in hand. "You father volunteered you to help me with a grocery run, I'm afraid." He said, with a faint smile. I knew he expected me to say no, to invite a grinning Dexter or Erskine who were both obviously hanging around just to see if I'd go.

"I'd love to." I said and he brightened. "Do we have a list?" I asked and he took it out and handed it to me. It looked like enough food to feed an Army, but with that many guests, I figured we'd need it. As we buckled in I looked at him. "How about a kapers chart?" I asked and he looked surprised.

"Nonsense, you're my guests-" He trailed off as he put the car into drive. "But it would help." He admitted. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, taking in that he'd tied his long, glossy black hair back for once, and his suit seemed new. It was black like most of his suits were, I think, but it suited him, covering his tall muscular frame in a way that advertised he was a warrior first and whatever else he was second.

I blinked, wondering why I'd even thought of that. "You can put on the radio if you like." He said, and I knew he was trying for small talk.

"Thanks." I said. Then looked at him. "How are we fitting everything we need into a Beetle?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Trust me, there's a way. I appreciate you coming, Val. I know it's a family vacation and a time to catch up with us, but I know you had other offers." I nodded.

"I did, but I don't want parties with strangers, though if I knew it meant seeing all my brothers in swim trunks I might have had second thoughts." I said and we both laughed. "It's strange, seeing grown men I'm used to being in suits hanging out in swim trunks, playing Frisbee and grilling in summer shorts, but nice too. It reminds me we're all human, not just Dead Men."

"Good." Anton said. "Because your father cheerfully volunteered me to make a sand castle with Abby when we get back, so you'll get to see me model swimwear as well." Anton teased and I tried not to blush.

* * *

**Note: Kapers is a word we used in Girl Scouts for chores or KP. Which is Kitchen Police in the US Army. Oh, and to go boxes are what we also take leftovers away in here in the US. Let me know if you want more! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Anton, Saracen or Dexter. Thank go out to **CJBrown **for the review!

* * *

Shopping with Anton was fun. He turned out to have a lot of interests I had no idea about other than fighting, one being to renovate the Midnight Hotel into something a little cozier and closer to a bed and breakfast. Soon enough we were back at the Midnight Hotel, and I helped him carry our groceries in. As we finished and I turned to go out to the beach he laid a tentative hand on my shoulder. My heart sped up and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he took his hand away and smiled faintly. "Tell Abby I'll be out soon." He said and I nodded.

I felt giddy walking down the path and as I sat down between mom and dad under an umbrella mom smiled at me. "Did he kiss you yet?" She teased.

"Mom!" I said, blushing furiously. Abby, playing in the sand in front of us, giggled. I was happy to see her enjoying herself.

She looked up from arranging seashells and grinned excitedly. "Your boyfriend's cute." She said. I turned, trying not to be too obvious and saw Anton walking slowly down the beach towards us, the other Dead Men stopping games of Frisbee or walking away from the grill to speak to him. Cute wasn't the word for how he looked. There were no words.

He smiled as he approached, then knelt down to listen to Abby tell him about the sand castle she wanted to build. He wasn't just being nice, I realized as they drew out plans in the sand, he really liked being with her. _That's a point in his favour_. I thought, then turned as Saracen shouted for me to come help at the grill.

I rolled my eyes. Saracen wanted my help because I'd gotten down to my swimsuit once I'd reached the beach and he wanted to show me off to Anton. I got up, concentrating on not doing anything stupid like tripping and went over to Saracen. He grinned hugely at me. "Guess who watched you walk over?" He sniggered and I gave him a light whack in the arm.

"Are you two or three?" I growled good-naturedly. It turned out he did need help with the grilled corn as Dexter had abandoned him to help the other men in setting up a roped off swimming area for Abby.

"You're all being really sweet to Abby, and I appreciate it." I said and Saracen smiled happily.

"Not a problem. You want an iced tea? They're in the cooler, I'll get us both one." He said and at my nod he took off. I looked down the beach, keeping tabs on everyone. Abby was doing a good job on their castle with Anton, Ghastly and Tanith had joined mom and dad with another umbrella, and my brothers were goofing off, the swim area completed.

Saracen returned with my bottle of iced tea and looked at me. "You're serious about him right? He saw you look when he came out on the beach, Val." He teased and I wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. He grinned as he uncapped his and took a swig. "He's a good guy, Val. Give him a chance, OK?"

I nodded. "I will. I thought he was going to kiss me before, to be honest." I said, and Dexter, joining us with more freshly cut veggies, grinned.

"He will. He's just afraid he'll scare you off if he moves too fast. Trust me, Val, he's serious. He went to five stores before he found Abby's gift and the only reason you didn't get anything is he thought he'd look too forward." I sighed fondly and looked back over at Anton and Abby. They waved and I waved back, hoping Anton would relax and realize he wasn't about to scare me off anytime soon.

* * *

Our brothers managed to make sure he sat next to me at lunch, and Anton pulled kapers with me after. As we cleaned up he smiled at me. "I promised Abby we'd take her swimming after you and I finish. First though, I could use some help setting up the dining room for dinner if you don't mind." He said and I nodded. _Dining room? Since when does the hotel have a dining room?_ I wondered.

It turned out there was one for his guests, and once we had napkins, silverware and plates out he seemed satisfied. Anton looked at me, seeming to want to say something, then ran his hand through his long black hair nervously. He smiled faintly, then led the way back outside. I felt sorry for him then, but what if we were all wrong? What if he didn't like me and thought I liked him and was just being nice about it?

* * *

Abby enjoyed her swim, then hung out with me in our room, making her plush Midnight run up and down her bed. "Are you and Anton boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" She asked and I shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure, Abby. Maybe he knows everyone thinks he likes me and he's just playing along so I don't feel bad." I said thoughtfully. "But no matter what happens, he and I will always be friends, at least." I said and she nodded. "He isn't acting like a boyfriend yet, if that's what you're asking. Maybe he's just trying to be a nice friend." I said and she nodded happily.

There was a knock on our door and I answered it, surprised to see Anton. "I don't suppose you'd like to help with dinner?" He asked and I nodded, knowing how brave it was of him to ask. Anton seemed terrified around women and I had no idea why. We were prepping dinner when he looked at me. "Val I-"

He stopped, looking away shyly, flushing with shame. My heart melted. If I didn't help him, he was never going to say anything. "I like you too, Anton." I said and the smile he rewarded me with was worth it.

After that he relaxed, talking to me easily. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you, Valkyrie. I just never imagined you feeling the same way." He admitted.

"I know." I said gently. "But in your defense I used to go for hot and shallow." I said and he laughed.

"So which one am I not?" He teased.

"Anton!" I scolded and he just laughed again. Abby, ever the detective joined us. She looked at us innocently.

"I just wanted to thank Anton for spending time with me today." She said way too innocently and I tried hard not to smile.

"My pleasure, Abby. Would you like to help?" Anton offered and soon all three of us were working together. Abby winked at me when she thought Anton wasn't looking and I smiled at her. She was doing all she could to help us be together.

When she at last went back towards the rooms I looked at Anton. "World's youngest detective?" I asked and he nodded.

"She cares about you. She asked me if I'm going to marry you and move you into your own castle some day." He said fondly.

"I'm so sorry, Anton. I-" I began, but he held up a hand.

"No, need to apologize, Valkyrie. We have a lot of people who care about us and that is always a good thing." He came closer, looking into my eyes. He smiled softly, then cupped my face gently. "Valkyrie-" He whispered. Then he was leaning forward and I closed my eyes as his lips met mine.

They were incredibly soft, and Anton was being extremely careful to be tender as he wrapped his arms around me. He sighed into the kiss, pulled back slightly to look at me, then closed the gap again. There was an excited squeal from the doorway and we parted to find Tanith watching us. She took off, no doubt to spread the news.

I blushed and looked down, still in Anton's arms. "I hope you wanted everyone to know." I said with a nervous giggle. Anton laughed softly and titled my head up to look at me.

"What do you think?" He asked with a gentle smile and I knew he had.

* * *

**OK, can leave it there or continue on. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery or Ghastly. Thanks go out to **Aragorn-Lord **for the review and **CJBrown **for the note of support.

* * *

Anton released me, only to gaze at me adoringly. "Thank you, Valkyrie. That was- Amazing." He said, then smiled warmly as we got dinner into the oven. I turned to him.

"There's no need to thank me, Anton. I do care about you." I said and he nodded, smiling carefully. It occurred to me he'd never gotten to kiss anyone before. But that sounded stupid, he was handsome, and charming and built like a god.

Anton sighed softly, then spoke. "It was kind of you, decent, even. Thank you." He said, and I realized he didn't think it had meant anything to me.

"Anton!" I said, gathering him in a tight hug. He started slightly, then relaxed. "Anton, please. You know I care about you, that I love you. What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me uncertainly.

"Then, you liked it?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled faintly then drew me closer, barely brushing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, making sure to kiss back just as tenderly. Anton shivered, but kept his hand gently cupped behind my head, and only released me when a male voice cleared itself.

Ghastly stood in the doorway and cocked a fatherly brow at me. Now I was in for it. "You hurt him and I'll kill you." He said gruffly. Then, "Tea, sweetheart?" As if he hadn't just threatened to kill me. I nodded and watched Anton's increasingly mystified look.

"I haven't always been such a stellar girlfriend in the past." I said, looking down and running my hand through my hair.

"But the past is the past, and people change." Anton said kindly. I looked up in surprise, watching him help Ghastly with the tea like any good host. It was like the frightened man of thirty seconds ago was gone.

* * *

Skulduggery had come into the kitchen for me shortly after and invited me for a walk on the beach. Anton promised to hold our tea for us and I hoped as we left a lecture wasn't coming. I had my shoulders drawn in tight as we reached the beach, but dad patted them soothingly. "We're all a little protective of Anton, Val. As you can imagine he's not too popular with the ladies."

"What? Why?" I asked, startled.

"You _do_ remember his Gist, don't you?" Dad asked, stopping to stare at me worriedly.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" I asked. "Don't tell me women are so superficial that-" I trailed off with a wince. That would have been me, _exactly_, a few years ago.

"Indeed. Poor Anton feels like a man half of the time and a monster the other half. Any prior relationships haven't even been relationships. Val, I think you're the first woman he's ever kissed." He said, awe creeping into his voice. "The poor man." He teased and I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Hitting your poor father that way! I suppose you'll hit him again when you know he and your mother were borrowing your magic mirror."

"But it only works for me." I said, confused.

"No, Val, you made it to only work for skeletons. Worked just fine for me." He said, gleefully. "And before you get angry, it's a father's privilege to keep an eye on his daughter. I wanted you both safe."

"Thank you."

"Really?" He peered at me uncertainly.

"Yes, thanks. For keeping an eye on me and telling me about Anton. It's just weird. As happy as I am and as much as I love him I'm scared too."

"Mm. More like terrified. Runs in the family when we realize we're in love. Really in love and not just having fun." He said, looping an arm around my shoulder as we started back. He also advised me to give Anton space for a while, since Ghastly and the other men would be no doubt reassuring him I liked him.

So I went back to our room and found Abby watching TV. She grinned hugely at me and I knew she knew. "So you asked him if he's taking me to live in a castle, huh?" I asked going over to tickle her. She giggled and wriggled free.

"Yep!" She said, crawling out of reach. I shook my head and smiled at her. "How else was I supposed to know?" She asked and I knew she'd be a great detective some day if she wanted to.

"True. Just no more questions for a while, OK? Anton's a little shy sometimes. You don't have to ignore him or anything but-" I trailed off and shrugged.

"But girls were mean to him? Mom told me. Well, she told dad, but I was listening in." Abby admitted.

"You better be careful you don't get caught." I said with a yawn, the went over to my bed just to close my eyes. I opened them seemingly seconds later to find Abby curled up beside me and hear a knock on our door.

"Abby? Valkyrie? Dinner!" Mom called cheerfully.

"OK, Mom, just a sec!" I called back. We brushed our hair hurriedly in the mirror and washed our faces then met mom in the hall. She smiled at me then shooed Abby along.

"So, he has kissed you. Good. You care about him?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Whatever happened to him, Mom?"

"That's for him to tell you, dear. Just be patient and let him come to you now." She advised and I didn't have long to wait. Anton seated Abby and myself to either side of him at dinner, dividing his attention between us and his other guests.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Abby?" He asked and she nodded, telling him all about the Midnight Hotel and all the secret nooks and crannies she'd found. Anton smiled and I could tell he really enjoyed seeing someone else appreciate the hotel as much as he did. When she asked if the bookshelf in the common room opened a secret door he smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, but only if you read every book first." He said, teasing, and she grinned in reply.

"You do like the roast chicken, Valkyrie?" He asked, turning to me.

"Perfect. It was nice of you to go to the trouble." I said. I'd vaguely mentioned roast chicken in the store and Anton had insisted we'd try out a recipe he had. So he was a chef as well. Another point in his favor. "I really love the garlic vegetables too." I said, and he nodded, pleased.

The whole meal, in fact, had been perfect. Anton took pride in the hotel and although he could be sarcastic with people he didn't like he was very warm and tender with most people. It was easy to forget he was the deadliest fighter at the table. As fast as dad and stronger than any of us. But his strength only made him more tender, and I had to smile as he gently fussed over Abby. _He'd make a good father. _I thought, getting ahead of myself.

* * *

After dinner there was tea and coffee in the common room, the adults gathering in clusters to talk. Anton sat with me and Abby on one of the sofas, smiling as she settled in with a book she'd chosen. Every so often he'd help her with a hard word, but encouraged her to figure out the meaning from the sentence it was used in. So he was a good tutor too.

When she got sleepy I escorted her back to our room, then made sure she got ready for bed. I went back out to the common room, but Anton was missing. I was disappointed, but happy to join mom and dad. They smiled approvingly at me. "You look beat." Dad said. "Of course you also pitched in all day long, took a walk on the beach and made dinner. Why not go to bed yourself? Maybe we'll do something all nice and family-centered tomorrow if you aren't off sparking." He teased gently.

I nodded and went to our room and got ready for bed. I was asleep almost the instant my head hit the pillow and didn't get up until I heard a familiar knock on the door in the morning. "Abby? Valkyrie? Breakfast at your leisure in the dining room." Anton called in and I called back a sleepy thank you.

After breakfast Anton has disappeared on hotel business and since we all had evening chores we decided to drive into town and explore the small souvenir shops. As we poked around I thought about Anton and really hoped we'd be more than a summer romance.

* * *

**Aww, Val is being sweet for once. I think they make a cute couple.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Saracen, Dex, Erskine, Anton, Ghastly, Tanith or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to **CJBrown** and **Pierdreams** for reviewing and **Moon'sFlame **for the follow!

* * *

When we got back to the hotel I had a surprise for Abby. I'd figured out how to call Midnight to me, even if I wasn't a skeleton when I needed him, so I took her for a ride on the beach. And although I should have told her magic horses weren't quite real, I let her brush out his mane and feed him lumps of sugar anyhow. Midnight whinnied happily as they bonded and I was glad it took so little to please her. Ride and grooming over, we returned to the hotel. Abby settled into the common room to read a book and I joined her.

I was debating returning to the beach for a swim when Saracen strolled in, looking way too innocent. "Some of us were up late last night, and well, you might need to go on another grocery run." He grinned and I sighed.

"I ought to make you walk into town for them." Anton said from the doorway and Saracen turned to smile faintly at him. Anton looked like he was in a bad mood, and I hoped he didn't want company on his grocery run.

"Uh, yeah, Anton, sure thing. Dex, Erskine and I will go." Saracen said nervouisly, then jumped slightly as Anton smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm teasing, you're guests of the Midnight Hotel. Eat what you want. I don't suppose two young ladies would like to accompany me?" He asked, taking out his keys and jangling them.

"Go ask mom first." I said and Abby was off as fast as she could run. Anton smiled and joined me on the sofa.

"You're good with her. You'd make a good mother." I wasn't sure what to say to that, and luckily Abby's return saved me. She was giggling as we got in the small, blue VW and I knew she wondered where we'd even fit any groceries.

"Magic boot." Anton assured her.

* * *

In the grocery store he kept a careful eye on her and asked her advice on just about everything, including what vegetables for the salads for dinner. He turned to look at me after selecting some fresh corn to put in them. "I think you'll like this, at least I hope you will." He said and I assured him I would.

By the time we'd returned to the hotel I was puzzled. It was like there were two Antons. The one who had kissed me and the one who had just taken us on a grocery run. He'd been friendly, polite and warm towards me, but he hadn't acted like he was in love with me. Puzzled, I tracked down Tanith on the beach where she was going through her daily training exercises with her sword.

She frowned slightly as I described the trip. "Well, I don't think there are two Antons unless we count the Gist. So maybe he has a lot on his mind, Val. He did tell you he's in love with you, right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not in so many words. Oh God, I kiss so badly I scared him off. That has to be it, or he's just playing along with what everyone expects him to feel for me." I said, sitting down heavily in the sand.

"Hey, Sis. He said he loved you, repeatedly, when we were looking for you. If he's being shy now maybe you need to approach him. I know what the guys have been telling you, but maybe he's just as scared as you are." She said and I smiled in relief. Maybe he was scared.

I was really confused as I walked back to the hotel. Were we in love? Why did it seem like he was going to propose and have me stay with him forever one minute, then seem like the kisses had never happened the next? I sighed and went into the common room to scan the bookshelves. I smiled, thinking of Anton's story that the bookshelves would really open if you read every book. _Wait, read every book. _I thought slowly. _If it is a magical lock it would be simple, so you'd read every title._

I shook my head. It was just a story he'd made up, but I still found myself reading every book title just to see if there was a magical lock. That and I was looking for something to do besides tan or hang out on the beach. An adventure sounded good to me then, so as I read the final title I wasn't too surprised to hear a soft _click _and see one of the bookshelves swing forward. I hurriedly pushed it back into place. Figuring out there was a magic lock was one thing, snooping around in places I didn't belong was another.

* * *

But I kept thinking about the magic lock through the day. I wanted to tell Abby in the worst way. After all, why had Anton told her about it in a room full of detectives and explorers if it was a secret? I grinned and started plotting out a nighttime adventure. Hopefully she wouldn't have figured it out by then, and hopefully Anton wouldn't be too angry. I sighed. I had to tell him. It felt wrong exploring, considering I was in love with him.

I found him in the kitchen, prepping dinner. "I figured you'd be the one to figure it out first." He said, turning slightly to look at me. "You can go in, there's nothing in there but more books." He said, smiling.

"Nighttime adventure with Abby if she wants." I said and he nodded. "It was sweet of you to tell her. She'll have an adventure she'll never forget." I said and he smiled before turning back to his work. I felt like I was being dismissed and didn't like it much. I wanted to ask if there were two of him, but kept my mouth shut. Anton was still my friend, even if he wasn't interested. Maybe he'd said the things he did during the search for me because rescuing me had sounded romantic at the time. That had to be it.

I was nodding to myself, then looked up, startled. Anton had left his work and come close to me. "Working on a mystery, Detective?" He asked with a grin.

"In the Midnight Hotel?" I asked, blinking innocently. "Never." I grinned and would have walked away, but Anton came froward tentatively and took me in his arms.

He was holding me and I was sure he was going to kiss me when we heard the front door slam open and he sighed and released me. I silently cursed Dexter and Erskine's bad timing and left the kitchen. I listened to them noisily enter the kitchen, joking with Anton and wanted to hide. I'd just made a fool of myself, I was sure I had.

I went out to the beach, tempted to call Midnight to me and ride away and find a better hiding place than last time. But wasn't I getting what I deserved for being a bad girlfriend in the past? I sighed and sat down on a rock, staring out at the waves until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Dad sat down beside me. "Give him time, Val. He's had a bad past with women. He knows you're not like them, but give him time."

"How bad are we talking about?" I asked and dad hesitated.

"He should be the one to tell you." He said vaguely.

"Anton won't spend five minutes alone with me." I said and dad nodded then looked at me.

"And a detective would figure there's a good reason for that, wouldn't she?"

"He doesn't want to kiss me again?"

"Close, but remember something. He has a Gist, Valkyrie. And wherever Anton's heart goeth-" He trailed off and now I understood. I'd thought Anton only let the Gist out to fight, but it clearly had a mind of its own and I could imagine that if the Gist were in love with a woman it would be hurt and confused when she started screaming. Or Anton would.

"That poor man, poor Gist too." I said and dad nodded sadly. This gave me a lot to think about. Could I love his Gist as well if that was the reason he was avoiding me? Could I accept affection from the part of him that was pure evil and hate? I wasn't sure and I knew it would be cruel to try and fail, not to mention potentially deadly.

As we sat down for dinner Anton smiled at me nervously. Somehow he knew that I knew. I smiled back tentatively, and agreed to help him clean up afterwards. Anton asked me to also help with the tea and coffee and I followed him into the kitchen. He turned to face me, gathering me in a tight hug, cradling my head into his chest. "I'll do everything in my power to control my Gist, Valkyrie, but if I'm in love-"

"He is too, because he's a part of you?" I asked, craning my head back to look up at him and he nodded sadly. "Then, when were both ready, I'm guessing I'll meet him." I said and Anton looked at me in disbelief.

"He will be gentle, but he is a Gist, Valkyrie. I don't even know if he will come out of hiding, but yes, we're a package deal. He loves you very much, you know." Anton said, stroking my cheek tenderly. "He'd never hurt you." Then he was kissing me and I hoped for both our sakes things went as smoothly with his Gist.

* * *

**What every girl wants. A hyper-aggressive double of the man she loves in love with her.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Darquesse or Skulduggery.

* * *

Anton smiled at me as we took in the cart with the coffee and tea urns and plenty of mugs. "You know, Val, I meant what I said about a bed and breakfast. But I couldn't do it myself. If you were to stay on perhaps we could give it a try. Don't give me an answer now, though. I realize it would mean being separated from your family." He said with a gentle smile, then he was circulating through his guests, making sure himself that Abby got her coco.

I went over to my family and dad cocked his head expectantly. "He asked me to stay on after our vacation and help him start the bed and breakfast." I said faintly and dad nodded.

"It would be a lot of hard work, but good for you, Val. You know I retired and you should too. You've done enough for the world. Give some new detectives a chance to shine." He said and I nodded.

Abby looked excited. "Your own adventure." She said, coming over to sit beside me. "And we can ring each other and write letters. I'll have a big sister off having adventures." She said, sounding excited.

"Yes, you will." I agreed and shifted my gaze to the bookcase. We both giggled and dad looked pleased. I knew most likely every adult knew about the room, maybe Abby did too, but it would be harmless fun.

* * *

So later that night we crept back to the common room and I lifted Abby to see the titles she couldn't, silently congratulating Anton on child-proofing the lock. When we heard the _click_ at last she giggled. "I knew it was real." She said excitedly. I nodded and had her follow me.

"If dad changes his mind and takes you on cases-" I explained and she nodded. We walked into a brightly lit room, filled with even more books, a reading table, and a urn of hot water on a rolling cart in one corner. Coffee and coco packets awaited us. I closed the bookshelf door behind us glad Anton had taught me the way back out.

"How will we get out?" Abby asked as I made her coco and she climbed the library ladder to see the higher bookshelves.

"Easier than getting in." I said, keeping an eye on her. "The bust by the door. "We push it back and there's a button." She nodded happily and selected a book. I smiled when I saw it was on the time she'd been alive with mom and dad. I was also impressed it was a book aimed at adult readers.

"You must love to read." I said, getting her settled and she nodded.

"Yep. We didn't have too many books when I lived with mom and dad." She said. I turned, my pursuit for a book forgotten.

"Abby, there are people you can talk to about it, or me. I've died a bunch of times, come to think of it, but I usually chose." I said gently.

"Why did you choose? To be a skeleton, I mean." She asked.

"Because as Darquesse I was always afraid I might hurt people. I fought in two wars as Darquesse. But in the end I helped everyone I could, then went away to protect people. When I'm like that it's hard for me to be gentle, to remember not to hurt people because I can." I said.

"Like Anton's Gist?" She asked, not really surprising me.

"Yes, founding member of the ladies' detective agency, like his Gist." I agreed and she was right. Both Anton and I had to trust ourselves to have self-control. "I ought to see if he has a book in here on Gists." I said, and sure enough I found one. We read for a while, then got sleepy and put our books back, agreeing to return the next night.

I saw Abby to bed, then went back for the urn of hot water to clean up after us, but Anton had beat me to it. "You _are_ guests." He said, amused.

"I know." I agreed. "But you did something really nice for both of us. Cleaning up is the least I can do." I said, stifling a yawn. "Sorry, Anton."

"No need. Go get some sleep, Valkyrie. You've pulled breakfast duty with me tomorrow. With everyone here it will give me a chance to see if a staff of two, meaning us two, could handle things." I agreed and soon enough was fast asleep in my bed.

* * *

Anton wasn't kidding. We were up bright and early. I envied Abby getting to sleep in, but Anton was right. If we couldn't work together with our friends there we never could handle guests. Anton handed me coffee and a bagel, then kissed me on the cheek. "Morning, Valkyrie." He said, smiling warmly in a way that made my insides turn to butter.

"Morning, Anton. Thanks for breakfast, I'm starved." I said, giving him an affectionate kiss back. "What are we making for the guests?"

"Continental breakfast for our first try. We still have to juice oranges, make coffee and tea, set out trays of bagels, muffins and croissants, but I blended the blueberry cream cheese myself last night." I blinked at him. I'd thought it would be opening cartons of orange juice at most, but rallied.

"Fruit too, right?" I asked, eyeing the bags of fruit on the counter.

"Right. And some small bowls of cereal." He agreed, then tore into his own bagel, topped with some of the blueberry cream cheese. Anton explained it was just more economical to buy plain cream cheese in bigger tubs and make what he needed the night before. "Trust me, Val, there's nothing like feeding people to make you happy, or drive you crazy. Our friends will be good about it, but other guests? They'll want all sorts of things with their breakfast."

"But you'd have to charge double or triple." I countered, already annoyed with our future guests and he chuckled.

"Exactly. So we do what we can and we remember guests are a lot like spoiled children. It isn't their fault, Val. Everyone wants to be pampered once in a while." I raised my eyebrows to that. I couldn't imagine Anton ever wanting to be pampered, but just helped him clean up after our quick breakfast and snagged another cup of coffee.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to get breakfast out, and Anton assured me it got easier as you got used to it. Really, other than putting things in baskets and making the orange juice I didn't have much to do until the plates came back as our friends took off. And once those were done Anton dismissed me.

"We'll try breakfast like this for a start." Anton said. "I usually do put something out here and there, so we'll see what we can do within our budget. Maybe some fruit salads and something summery on the side." He suggested, then looked at me, smiling faintly. Anton drew me into a lingering kiss I was happy to return then pulled back to smile at me. "Go on then, your family awaits." He said softly and I nodded.

Mom and dad were getting ready to go explore more shops with Abby and I was glad to join them, even if I was a little sleepy. Dad smiled sympathetically and suggested we stop in a sweet shop that sold coffee. We did, and he made sure I got some fudge to take back as well and a few other goodies. "Wouldn't hurt to share with your fellah." He murmured as we sat down, watching as Mom and Abby ordered.

"I agree. He works so hard to keep that hotel going. I don't mean he struggles, but he's always busy. I'm glad a B & B only serves breakfast. Still, I'm wondering if it is possible to do it every day." I said and dad shrugged.

"You have to cook anyways. And you might find that guests are content with a continental breakfast. It isn't like his usual guests are on vacation." He said and I nodded. The Midnight Hotel after all was a place of asylum the Sanctuary was not invited to interfere with. But Anton felt his guests deserved the best, and I hoped we'd be able to give it to them.

* * *

I enjoyed the time with my family, and I was sure Anton had known I would. We ended up lingering in the sweet shop for strawberry shakes as well, and I was content to wander the stores with my family after. I thought of Anton as we shopped, about him saying everyone liked to be pampered once in a while, and made sure to go back to the sweet shop for a shake for him.

I had no idea what fruit he liked, I realized. But he'd enjoyed the blueberries in the cream cheese he'd made and they did make a blueberry shake so I hoped he'd like it.

When I found him in his office and put it on his desk after stowing my other goodies in my room he smiled his thanks. "I don't often get out to treat myself." He murmured. "Thank you, Valkyrie. It was thoughtful of you. By the way, our guests will be fending for themselves so I'll take you out to dinner. How about something casual on the beach?" He offered and I nodded happily, not missing that he'd said _our_ guests.

"So, I'm hired?" I asked and he smiled gently at me, then rose to hold me close.

"You most certainly are. Provided you remember you no longer work for the Sanctuary and don't inform them of our guests or their activities." He said and I saw the hesitation in his face. I cuddled into him.

"You know I won't." I said. But his hesitation hadn't been over trusting me, as he stepped back and looked at me his Gist started to emerge. I'd never seen it happen outside of a battle, so it was eerie to see it emerge without Anton struggling. His eyes were closed though, and I knew I was on my own as the Gist locked its black eyes onto me and flashed me a grin filled with razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

**Run, Val, run! I mean, stay, Val, stay. Oh, dear. Is he going to be a friendly Gist or will Valkyrie be torn to ribbons? Stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Gists, Gordon or Skulduggery. A million thanks go out to **CJBrown** for reviewing.

* * *

The Gist continued to emerge, a spectral double of Anton with slightly longer hair and eyes that were jet black orbs above a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. He was more muscular than Anton, and as he floated forward the bands of energy that connected him to Anton streaming behind him, I realized the Gist was now solid enough to kill me with one swipe of his deadly claws.

But I forgot all that when I saw the haunted look in his eyes, the fear he had of being rejected. He looked at me sadly, then seemed to remember something and turned to dip one taloned hand into Anton's jacket pocket. He came up with a dried daisy, which he presented to me. I realized the good side of Anton had been too terrified to give it to me, but his bad side felt he had nothing left to loose.

I accepted the flower, then entwined my fingers with his. "Thank you, I'll save it forever, I promise." I reached out and touched his face and he closed his eyes, tilting his head into the sensation. But we didn't have much time.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, trying to put all the love I had for him into that single kiss. "Anton." I murmured, stroking his face gently. "You know I love you." The Gist drew back, surprised, then retreated willingly. I went to Anton in concern as he opened his eyes. He looked tired, but not nearly as bad as he usually did when the Gist fought. "Are you all right?" I asked helping him sit down.

"Yes, it didn't even take much effort, he felt like being agreeable for once. No, let's be truthful, I did. I'm sorry if I frightened you." He apologized, gladly accepting his shake when I handed it to him.

"Hush, get some calories into you and rest. I'll do anything you need me to. The only thing that frightens me is the idea of that half of you taking over and loosing the you I fell in love with. But I do love that side of you, Anton. And I wouldn't leave you, even then." I said and he smiled gently but wearily.

"And I love you, Valkyrie Cain. Your dark and your light. We're still going out to dinner. You have about two hours to do as you wish. I'll get some rest, I promise." I nodded, then leaned down and kissed him softly, allowing myself the luxury of bunching his long black hair in my hands. Anton seemed surprised, but returned the kiss tenderly. I could feel how tired he was but knew better than to refuse going out that night. I just hoped he wasn't pushing himself too hard to please me.

* * *

In two hours he looked a lot better and seemed energized. "You look lovely, Val." He murmured. I blushed. I'd put on a caramel and black swirled popcorn shirt over jeans and flats, but the compliment made me feel beautiful. I was glad as he embraced me in a friendly gesture that I'd remembered to put on perfume as well.

Anton had put on cologne, and the scent combined with the wool of his good suit was heady. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight, Anton. New suit?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let's walk." He suggested and I agreed. It had cooled off and it wasn't that far to a small place right on the beach. We walked arm in arm, Anton seemingly content to stroll easily, admiring the Victorian-style beach houses we passed and he perked up when we reached the small white-washed brick building that was lit outside by fluorescent bulbs.

Anton pondered the menu. "Hmm, you do like seafood, don't you?" He asked looking at me and I nodded. "Then what about the fried clams and the shrimp with fries? I could use the calories." He admitted.

I agreed. "Sounds lovely, actually. Might as well go for Cokes as well. It isn't like we intend to eat like this every day."

And so we did and found a nice picnic bench to sit down at. Anton smiled at me. "I'm glad you appreciate simple things like this, Valkyrie. I don't have the ability to take you to four-star restaurants on a regular basis. I can keep you in comfort, but not luxury." That sounded like a proposal and my heart sped up.

"I don't want luxury, Anton, I want you." I said, taking his hand. "And this is wonderful. You can't beat the view."

"But you're facing away from the ocean- Oh." He blushed and laughed softly. "I can't say I've heard that too often. I frighten most people. You don't think I dress like a funeral director, do you?" He asked and I shook my head no, wondering who'd be tacky enough to tell him such a thing.

"No, I think you're a very handsome man who wears well-tailored yet practical suits. And is kind enough to build sand castles with little sisters and feed fries to seagulls." I said fondly, watching him break one in half and give part to a gull and one to a tiny sparrow who boldly fluffed herself up at the gull. Anton smiled back.

"I like animals. Never as a live-in companion, but I do like them."

"Anton, you're a man after my own heart. You didn't say pets."

"Mmm. I don't believe in owning a living thing, Valkyrie Cain. So you know there are no strings attached. You stay as long as you want. I don't own you and you aren't my property. If you choose to stay it has to be of your own free will. I love you too much to hold you prisoner." His lips twitched slightly and his eyes danced. I'd forgotten how endearing his odd sense of humour was.

* * *

We walked on the beach after, our arms looped easily around one another, then at last back to the hotel in the moonlight. Anton was a much happier man now. I knew that just like I knew it was hard for either one of us to express our feelings. We'd have to work on that, but now we knew we'd have time because I'd agreed to stay.

Abby, having waited up, took the news well. "I knew you would. Night, Sis." She said sleepily.

"Night." I said, wondering what reward I could possibly give her for being so brave. And a week later I knew what to give her. On the morning she was leaving I woke her up after the breakfast buffet was laid out and led her to the beach.

"Abby, you've been a very brave little girl over the last few weeks, really brave. Exploring with me, swimming in the ocean and everything else. So I know you're the right person to watch over Midnight for me." Her eye widened in awe.

I called him to me, then handed her a small necklace with a horse pendant. "He'll be inside here, whenever you need him. Just think of him being inside or outside and he will be." I said and she hugged me tightly. "Just no taking him to school or having him in the house or dad will blow a gasket." I said, and she promised.

I stood up and petted Midnight's velvety nose. "You be a good boy and take care of her. Go inside now and you listen to her." He pricked his ears forward attentively then chuffed softly and nuzzled into me before fading from view. I had to remind myself he wasn't real and that I'd be silly to miss him, but then I'd given him to Abby to protect him from being hurt in battle.

* * *

When we had seen the last of our guests off later that morning Anton looked at me with a gentle smile. "Two full days in Ireland so we can retrieve whatever you need from the mansion and Skulduggery's house." He said, and I knew he was trusting me to stay with him.

"Sounds good. We might as well go to the mansion first. We can restock our kitchen from that one." I said, startling us both. But it was our kitchen now. I had a home in the Midnight Hotel as long as I wanted it, and I had no intention of leaving it and possibly loosing Anton forever.

* * *

When we'd filled up the boot with canned goods and other supplies, and I'd packed plenty of clothes we made our goodbyes to Uncle Gordon, or his Echo at any rate. "You two make a good couple. Take care of one another." He'd said kindly and I'd blinked back happy tears.

At home we decided we had everything we needed. I'd leave my things at dad's house. And as we settled on the sofa, I looked at Anton, making a decision. "Do you want to leave at midnight? Be off to wherever we need to be?" I asked. He looked touched.

"You realize we won't be back for a very long time, Valkyrie? I want you with me from now on and although there will always be stops in Ireland I can't give you up, not now. If you come with me it's to stay."

"I know, I want to stay." I said, cuddling into him.

Anton smiled and stroked my hair gently. "Then how about we go to Africa at midnight and you can see the sun rise on the plains? Then Hawaii at noon, and anywhere else we choose to go. In a week or so, when we are ready, we reopen as a bed and breakfast." I turned to look at him.

"That sounded like another proposal. You do know rings are usually involved, right?" I asked and he smiled gently.

"I just needed to know you wanted one." He said softly, then slipped a sliver ring graced with a heart-shaped blue topaz on my finger. "Valkyrie Cain," Anton said, getting to one knee, "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

**OMG, girl, say yes!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Erskine, Ghastly, Gordon, Darquesse, Dexter, Tanith, Saracen or Skulduggery. A billion thanks go out to **Aragorn-Lord** and **CJBrown** for reviewing.

* * *

I looked into Anton's eyes and my heart sped up. I nodded, then found my voice. "Of course I'll marry you, Anton." I said and the gentle smile he rewarded me with told me how long he'd been waiting. We both rose and he took me in his arms, brushing his lips softly to mine and I reveled in the sensation. His long black hair brushed against my face as he dared to deepen the kiss, and I couldn't resist touching it and caressing his handsome face repeatedly.

When we at last parted he smiled benignly at me. "You had better ring your mother with the good news and I promised to make some calls of my own." He said, touching my face softly.

"We could be invaded by guests if we do." I said and he shrugged then released me. I wanted time alone with him in the worst way, but he was right. Mom had done all she could to help. And once I had her on the mobile and told her the news I had to hold it away when she shrieked happily.

I put the mobile back to my ear and could hear Abby celebrating in the background. "When is the wedding, dear?" Mom asked.

"Whoa, we just got engaged, give us time." I said and she laughed softly.

"Very well, your sister wants to speak with you." She said, amused, then Abby came on the line.

"Hey, Sis! Was it romantic?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, very romantic. Anton's a very charming man." I agreed. "He got down on one knee and everything, I thought that only happened in movies to be honest." I said and she squealed happily. Then told me they'd all be there in about half an hour. I agreed then rang off, blushing when I saw Anton had reentered the room.

"We have guests coming." We said at the same time, then laughed. I knew Anton could be slightly shy and didn't like to be fussed over. But guests he could handle easily enough.

"If we have to delay our trip, it's all right, Valkyrie. I thought this might happen, but I wanted to have you alone, truly alone when I proposed." He said, taking me into his arms. I sighed happily and settled in.

"I know what you mean and I'm glad you did. So we know it's real and not just trying to please them. I love you, Anton, full stop. And I'm very happy you proposed. You accept me as I am, and you don't know how much that worried me. I may have to go skeleton at times, or Darquesse. You know that, right?" I asked worriedly and he nodded then kissed me affectionately.

"And there will be battles where I let my Gist side out. That doesn't frighten you, does it?" I shook my head no and he continued. "You see? We both know what it's like, having a dark half, and we can control ourselves. Speaking of lack of control, all our guests are returning for a while."

"I'd swear they waited around." I said and Anton agreed they probably had because it didn't take long for everyone to return.

* * *

They had all brought food and drink, so Anton and I had agreed we had to host them for the night, and free continental breakfast in the morning. As we circulated among our guests Erskine waved me over. "Please tell me I can marry you two." He said and I shrugged. Anton and I would have happily married on a beach or in a small church, we weren't picky.

Erskine looked at me keenly. "You're ready to be married now, aren't you?" He asked, smiling.

"I am, actually, he's the right one. But doesn't that seem a tad fast to you? We've hardly been a couple for more than a few weeks."

"It happens that way, my dear. Very romantic, gives me an idea for a story." Uncle Gordon said. He hugged me the best he could, delighted his Echo Stone had been brought so he could share in the festivities. "It must be wonderful traveling like this."

"You're always welcome at the Midnight Hotel." Anton said, joining us. "And I refuse payment."

"Really?" Uncle Gordon countered. "I suppose that is good because I'm tempted sale that monstrous hulk and throw my lot in with you. A practical investment, I think." He said and we all stared at him.

"That's very generous, but there would be no going back, Gordon." Anton said, but my uncle's mind was clearly made up. Anton drifted away to speak to other guests as did Erskine and I carried my uncle's Echo Stone into the kitchen.

"You're sure about this?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am. I won't bother the guests and surely the funds would help." He said and I nodded. My uncle had left me the mansion, but I hadn't the heart to sell it and kick his Echo out. I'd told him it was still his mansion and now if he wanted to sell it was his choice.

"Are you sure? I asked again and he nodded.

"I could use the company, Valkyrie, truth be told. True, most days I'll spend writing, but getting to go on the adventures I'd always dreamed of, even if it is only traveling with both of you would be wonderful, if you'll have me."

"You know we will." I assured him and wondered what other changes our guests would bring.

* * *

Anton had wanted to move me closer to him in a private room across from his, but we agreed I'd wait until our guests left again. When he at last was walking me back to the room I Shared with Abby I looked at him. "You really are OK with Uncle Gordon moving in?" I asked and he nodded.

"The secret library will be perfect for him. He won't mind guests coming in from time to time, and they won't mind meeting a popular author. He's getting settled as we speak, and the men are bringing his things over now, and anything of yours. Gordon went through with the sale, and agreed to vacate immediately."

I nodded, weary. "He must have had a buyer in mind. Well, goodnight, and thanks for taking our guests in again." I said, then kissed him goodnight.

Abby was already fast asleep and it didn't take too long before I was too. I was up early in the morning with Anton, making the continental breakfast. He'd been right, it was routine now and no trouble. Especially when I found out he had a perfectly good dishwasher, he'd just used doing them by hand as an excuse to stand close to me.

We joined our guests and Erskine and Ghastly exchanged glances with Anton. Anton nodded at the both, and Ghastly looked at me. "Wedding clothes are in the van, Erskine is here, and it looks like it will be a lovely afternoon." He said, smiling.

I blushed and looked down, then up at Anton. "Yes, it does. A lovely afternoon." I agreed.

* * *

My dress was beautiful. White with lace and small jewels scattered here and there, and it flowed out from my waist to a bell-shaped skirt that barely brushed the ground. As mom adjusted my veil I realized Anton had wanted to marry me for a long time. "He really is serious, isn't he?" I asked and she nodded. "You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"You both know you've found the one you want to be with, don't you?" She asked and I nodded. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but Anton.

"We do know. And he's too much of a gentleman to have- He planned this, didn't he?" I asked, charmed, and mom and Abby giggled.

"He asked us all not to tell you." Abby agreed, giggling some more. And I was touched we were loved this much. Everyone had beautiful clothes for the wedding, things Ghastly must have worked on for months. _And poor Anton, not even knowing if he'd even find me._ I thought as Tanith arrived and led me out to the common room.

My breath caught as dad took my elbow and escorted me to Anton's side. He had always been a handsome man, but seeing him in his tux made me weak in the knees. Jet black, it sheathed his muscular build in a way that accentuated his innate allure and from his smile I think he knew it. I was barely aware of a proud Dexter standing by his side as our best man. "Be brave." Dad whispered.

Somehow we exchanged vows and I didn't drop his ring, even though I was still in shock that a man this decent, handsome and loving was marrying me. Anton Shudder was out of my league and I wondered how I'd ever missed that before. As he lifted my veil to kiss me his gaze became tender. It was a chaste, sweet kiss, but the hands on my shoulders promised many more to come. Our guests cheered, and led us to the dining room where a wedding buffet had been put together.

Erskine insisted we be seated at the table and Saracen got us a bit of everything. Someone else whisked coffee over to us, and I knew I was still in shock as I held Anton's hand, but in a good way. "We are married, right?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That we are." He agreed. "I know it was sudden, but I've loved you for a very long time, Valkyrie Cain." He murmured and I found myself getting lost in his gentle gaze. I reluctantly drew my attention back to the present when my plate was put in front of me, and we enjoyed the meal with our guests.

The wedding had been our gift from our guests and I agreed it was a lovely gift. As we dined on treasured leftovers later that evening, having seen our guests off at long last, I was content. I'd changed into something more casual, as had Anton and he'd stowed our wedding clothes in his closet. Well, our closet.

As his bride I'd be moving in with him now, and the thought made butterflies dance in my stomach. We'd agreed we'd let nature take it's course, so there was no pressure when we at last retired to the small room. Anton unlocked the door, then picked me up and swept me over the threshold.

He drew me into a lingering kiss on the other side, one I was all too happy to return. We could do as we pleased with each other now, and Anton kissed with much more passion than before, though he was still as tender as ever. When we at last parted I knew we both looked happily dazed. "Coffee?" He offered and I nodded.

He saw to it, and I got out the fudge and other goodies I'd had him move over earlier, cutting selections of each treat for us, though goodness knows we had wedding cake left over as well. We sat at the small table and I admired our room. It was cozy and tidy, part bedroom and part living room with a small but functional kitchenette and attached bath. "You like it?" Anton asked nervously.

I took his hand in mine. "I love it, because I'm here with you, Anton. I thought I'd spend my entire life in those woods, hiding from people and being alone. But you rescued me, you showed me I could still be loved." I said, my eyes misting up slightly.

"And you rescued me, Valkyrie Cain." He said gently. "My whole life, having this Gist, this dark side, it set me apart from other people. But now I have someone and I'm never letting her go."

* * *

**Awww! I can go on if you like, let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery, Gists or anyone else you might recognize. A million thanks go out to **CJBrown** and **PierDreams** for reviewing!

* * *

I woke up, cradled in Anton's strong arms. His skin was silky smooth against mine, and his delicious warmth was lulling me back to sleep. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at me, brushing back my hair. "Morning." He purred and I blushed and giggled slightly.

"Morning. It's a lot nicer waking up together, isn't it?" I asked, and he smiled, rising. He dressed in a black robe, but signaled for me to stay in bed. I did, watching him put together a breakfast of orange juice, coffee and eggs for us.

"Whatever became of that daisy?" He asked, toting over first my tray then his.

"Bookmark, my mom taught me how when I was little." I said, pleased that I could mention her and be happy now, not sad. Anton got settled in beside me, his glance curious. "Oh, I guess little boys don't do it. But you can put it between two layers of tape or what have you, just so you seal it in. We always used tape, and there was packing tape in the box I brought over."

"I know, I wondered if you weren't planning on moving out." Anton said dryly. "But it seems to prove useful." He added and I laughed softly.

"I wondered where the sarcastic man I knew and loved had went to. It's OK, Anton, I like that about you. Just so we do it more to our guests than each other I think we'll be fine." I teased and he grinned.

"You don't mind honeymooning on Irish soil?" He asked and I shook my head. Our family and friends had wheedled us into staying. They realized we had to take off sometime, but they wanted to share our happiness. I also smelt a vague adventure in the works, something only Anton knew about but knew it would come after.

* * *

And it did, two weeks later. There was no time for Africa or Hawaii. There was a direct trip to our first stop at midnight. When we stopped I looked out one of the common room windows. The full moon was out, reflecting off the silvery mist that played through the black outlines of skeletal trees surrounding the Midnight Hotel.

A wolf howled in the distance and I could feel the damp chill even inside our cozy hotel. "Where are we?" I breathed as Anton joined me.

"Transylvania, here to pick up vampires." Anton said, settling a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to ask Anton if that was his idea of a bad joke but he was off, seemingly aware of our guests' arrival. And he had planted himself behind the front desk just as the front door opened.

A beautiful couple came in, clearly vampires. And clearly just married by the tender way the husband gazed at his bride. She blushed becomingly and I hoped their emotions would remain a long time. I took their bags to their room while Anton checked them in.

It was as nice a room as possible, safe, because they would be locked in, but done in beautiful but vampire proof furnishings and materials. _They can't help what they are, after all, and they are decent people._ I reminded myself. _They asked to be locked up. _

I placed the bags down at the foot of the ornate canopied bed then left, nodding as I passed Anton and the couple in the hall. "You are a most beautiful bride." The woman said to me, her eyes sparkling, clearly excited to see another new bride.

"And you as well." I said and she smiled in pleasure. Back at the desk I looked over the hotel ledger, seeing if more guests were arriving. I'd barely registered the names when Anton materialized at my elbow.

"Another newlywed couple." He murmured and the door opened revealing our guests. I smiled a warm greeting, still not able to believe what I was seeing.

Springheeled Jack and Black Annis were nuzzling one another affectionately, clearly newlyweds from the rings they proudly wore. Anton saw them to their room, murmuring for me to get dinner together. So I did, snagging a bag of cheese and spinach tortellini from the cupboard and making us a savory soup. Anton, when he could at last join me, smiled his gratitude.

"This is lovely, Valkyrie, and I appreciate the help and you adjusting to our odd hours, but it happens." He shrugged.

"It's OK, Anton. I understand, really. It was the same way with dad on cases. When he remembered to feed me, that is." I deadpanned and Anton looked startled, then smiled. I retired to our room after, leaving Anton to make his rounds. He was strong enough to kill a vampire with his bare hands, and knowing Darquesse was in residence only added to how well our guests would likely behave.

* * *

And it did. Though Anton assured me most guests were naturally quiet, I wasn't just the hotel owner's wife. I was additional muscle and guests knew it. But our newlyweds behaved and I got used to seeing the couples come and go until they checked out.

We would go on shopping outings, or see to the breakfast buffet, but there wasn't a whole lot the hotel didn't do for us. It was self-cleaning, even the closets cleaned clothes. So we didn't have to deal with laundry or running vacuums. Though sometimes there were vermin to clean up. Like the gang that had checked in one by one, clearly intent on taking over the hotel.

The sneering leader and Anton were glaring at each other in the common room and I knew the trap was springing when the rest of his men joined him. In three strides I'd left the desk and was Darquesse, with the fourth I punched a bad guy so hard in the mouth I felt his teeth cave in and grinned in wicked delight.

I delivered a spinning kick to the jaw to one of his companions who came at me with a knife, then vaulted over the couch, using my shadows to slice into the miscreant in front of me. But the leader had a surprise in store. He snarled then ripped off his skin to leap at me.

Unprepared, I fell back in surprise as his claws raked into me, only to see Anton's Gist diving at us from above, screaming in rage. He tore into the vampire's back with his claws, then fastened his razor-sharp teeth at its neck. The vampire howled and tried to dance out from under it, and I took the chance to scoot back, bumping into the back of the couch as I did.

I watched as the Gist rode the vampire to the ground, tearing out chunks of flesh in an utter rage. I closed my eyes to heal myself, wondering why it hadn't happened instantly, and when I opened them the Gist had floated over to me. Anton's dark side looked stricken, as if he'd put me in danger himself.

He wrapped his steely arms around me, then kissed me feverishly. I returned the kiss, with interest, unable to belive he could love me. We parted all too quickly and he willingly let himself be drawn back in. I would have risen to go to Anton, but a blazing pain like I'd never felt before went through me and blackness consumed me.

* * *

I came to in bed, feeling like I'd been beaten with hammers. "What happened?" I asked weakly. Anton looked ragged himself, but he smiled gently and adjusted a wet compress on my forehead.

"You Surged, Darquesse. Shh, lay back, that's it. The bad guys are all gone and we're on emergency lockdown. We've traveled far away from them to another location, we're safe, shhh. I told you I love you, so rest. Close your eyes." He said and I obeyed.

"Good, Ill make you something to eat, you rest. I was afraid I'd lost you." He said and I felt his lips brush my cheek gently. I was feeling better, and still surprised he loved me. I was Darquesse, war hero or not, mage who had saved the world or not, I was still Darquesse.

I opened my eyes to watch him cook and as I did I felt my healing energy return to me. I was stronger than before, a fact that frightened me a little, but I reminded myself that I could control myself. I wasn't trying to hurt Anton after all, and I never would. I was in love with him, even as Darquesse.

I let him cook for me and listened when he kept me in bed, smiling in amusement. "Not too many men would be happy to be married to a Necromancer." I pointed out, and he smiled gently.

"You can do a lot more than that, Darquesse. You Surged as yourself, remember? I'm not sure if you will forever be Darquesse, but I do I love you and it doesn't matter if you are yourself or Valkyrie." He said and I sighed in relief. Because I didn't want to change back, not quite yet. Being Valkyrie was nice, but being Darquesse was better. Better still when my meal was over and Anton drew me into his arms for a lingering kiss, my shadows swirling around us.

* * *

**My, my. It's like two spouses in one.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or anyone else you might recognize. Thanks goes out to **realtawit **for the follow.

* * *

But it wasn't quite fair, was it? Me getting to have all the fun of being me, and Anton being one of the good guys. Most of the time. I would have shifted back, but he laid a gentle hand on my arm, stopping me. "Please, Darquesse. Let me show you I meant it when I said I love you. Stay."

I looked at him closely. "You may never get Valkyrie back again, you know that. Like you, the longer I'm this way-" I shrugged and when he smiled I understood. I understood why his dark side never really struggled to stay out, it didn't need to. It was there in his eyes, that cold willingness to kill and ruthless efficiency that wouldn't let anything get in his way.

In a lot of ways Anton's light side was colder than his dark side, but as Darquesse I understood his reasoning perfectly. I also understood that the men we had fought wouldn't be doing much of anything ever again.

I knew without asking that it was a relief in a way for him to be with me. It wasn't that he didn't love Valkyrie, he did. But I was never going to judge him for what he'd done to protect me. Valkyrie would have cried, but had I not Surged I'd have killed all those men myself and enjoyed it. The only difference between he and I was that Anton seemed to feel nothing when he killed, neither pleasure not anger.

I wondered. Had it been me drawn to him, or Valkyrie, or both? Oh, I knew I was the same person, dark or light, but I understood his appeal to me and mine to him. "All right, I'll stay. For a while, at any rate." I said. Though from the look in his eyes I knew he hoped it would be more than a little while.

* * *

Anton was as kind and loving as he'd been before, making sure that he saw to my every comfort. At first I was naturally wary, but I realized eventually that he really was in love with me. We still did the same things, but he added touches like the romantic candlelit dinner for us one night that touched me. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, I'm not Valkyrie." I said, still unsure why he was even bothering.

"That's exactly why I do, Darquesse." Anton said, taking me into his arms. "You'll learn eventually that my feelings for you haven't changed, you are still my incredibly beautiful and much beloved wife." He said, tenderly stroking my cheek.

He escorted me to my chair, seated me, then uncovered the platter in the middle of the table and I had to laugh. "Anton, you remembered." I said fondly, touched at the sight of the fried seafood and fries from our only date. _Our_. I had to admit, he'd figured out the truth. I wasn't two people or a split personality, I was me.

After that, and the ensuing night in his arms, I got used to his kind treatment and I knew he was taming me. So a few weeks later when I was tired and lagging behind as we prepared the buffet for our guests and figured out why and corrected for it, I caught his questioning glance and decided to tell the truth. "Pregnant." I said offhandedly, then looked away. I didn't think he'd want it and I personally didn't blame him. Goodness only knows what she'd turn out like. "Girl." I added, looking up again.

"And you'd have her, my child?" Anton asked, approaching me and taking me into his arms. "I want you to, you know. To have a child with you, Darquesse-" He kissed me tenderly and I returned his affections my mind reeling. _He wants my child? Mine? _I pulled back to stare at him, not daring to be happy, not yet.

"I know you love me, Anton. But I can't change back until she comes, or I'd loose her. You do realize she is my daughter, not Valkyrie's? I'm the same person, yes, but it makes a difference." He nodded.

"I realize that, and yes, it's your child I want. You know I'm-"

"Ruthless, logical and an efficient killing machine at times?" I asked and he nodded, not looking the least bit sorry. "And I'll give you a stronger daughter and not really care if she's like me, in fact I'm hoping she will be." I said, feeling a dark glee spread through me. "A little Darquesse. We can let her play with the guests we don't like." I said, grinning at Anton, and we both laughed.

* * *

Dad took the news unusually well. That I was now Darquesse and that it was my child Anton wanted made sense to him. "This is where I tell you he said Darquesse instead of Valkyrie a time or two when we were looking for you." He said mildly. "I wouldn't tell you before because you'd have hid again. I always told you you can control yourself." He added smugly.

"Speaking of that, I've seen how she'll be. She'll take after both of us, but there's no going back. She'll need me as her mother." When this was met with expectant silence I continued. "And I've seen her birth. It would be a good idea if a Necromancer as strong as me will be there. Just in case."

"Just in case so you don't level a few city blocks and the Sanctuary itself?" He asked gently. "I know. When the time comes the right Necromancer will be there." He said and I knew he would be.

* * *

And so he was, an imposing figure in black armour that was able to deflect and absorb any of the shadows I was helpless to control. And when my beautiful daughter at last arrived in the world the operating room looked like a battlefield. I was exhausted, but happy, and had healed myself before my daughter could be placed in my arms.

She clung tightly, and I sheltered her with my shadows, smiling gently at her. True, she would take after me, but she'd gotten Anton's sweetness as well, something I was thankful for. A perfect balance of our darkness and light, and I wanted our little one to have the prefect name, for I'd also foreseen she was the only offspring we'd ever have.

* * *

Anton was by my side the entire birth and after. "Sweetheart, you should go to the hotel." I said sleepily as I stroked his long black hair. He'd gotten into the bed with me, but as a protective gesture and now he shook his head, clearly every bit as tired.

"No, I just need some rest." He said, sheltering me in his strong arms. And so we fell asleep, and woke up the next day only when our family joined us. Dad looked amused at how disheveled Anton was for once, but still greeted him warmly. He'd also brought bags of take away that were greatly appreciated.

"Fast food, breakfast of champions." He said, handing us both one. Mom had coffee for us and it hit me that they were still my family. They still loved me and that warmed my heart because I'd secretly feared I'd lost them.

When Abby visited, very excited to see my Sable Rose, she crooned over her. "She's beautiful, Sis, like you." She said excitedly, playing with her gently. I smiled, pleased I still had my family, and pleased beyond words my little sister still loved me and my baby.

I think it was my family, along with our friends and Anton that showed me my life wasn't over when it turned out after testing that there wouldn't be anymore reverting back to Valkyrie. The doctors speculated that my pregnancy had forced the permanent change, and all for the good of my baby. But my family and friends hadn't abandoned me, hadn't turned their back on my child, even if they knew she was as likely to be evil as she was to be good.

Anton had fallen in love with our child on first sight and I knew it was partly because he was a loving man, but partly for another reason too. A daughter like Sable Rose wouldn't turn on him. She'd understand him, and she certainly had no fear of his Gist. It was too early to tell if she had one herself, but with her inky black eyes and pale complexion I hoped she'd inherited his jet black hair. I knew she would, I'd seen her, but I also knew it could have been a wistful mother's imagination.

* * *

We finally got to Hawaii, baby in tow, for two glorious weeks of rest and relaxation. Poor Anton needed it. He'd been hyper-vigilant my entire pregnancy, and now at last he could relax. As we roamed the secluded island paradise we'd set down on, I admired the lush tropical beauty. "Makes me glad I didn't destroy the world." I said, cradling Sable into me. "And you two are an added bonus." I said with a smile.

Anton smiled himself, then plucked a tropical blossom for me. "For sparing the world." He said gently, and I accepted the token graciously with a tendril of shadow.

"Thank you, Anton. That's sweet of you." I said, surprised I was getting that tame. But I had no need to be cold or torment him needlessly, I never had. I appreciated that it would take a man like Anton to love me, one who accepted his own dark side. And I especially appreciated how tender he was with our Sable Rose.

He also loved that unlike Valkyrie, I preferred a two piece string bikini in black, and didn't mind me luxuriating in long swims. Because he knew I had a special connection to my child and the instant she needed me I'd be there, even if it meant arriving dripping wet and with writhing shadows because she'd had a bad dream.

Anton had just eyed me as he picked her up, then grinned. "You're a very vigilant mother, very fetching as well." He teased.

I laughed good-naturedly. "Nothing's to good for her, or you. Clam bake on the beach tonight? My treat." I offered and he seemed enchanted. I liked doing things for Anton and as we dined under the stars that night, little Sable Rose tucked safely in her carrier, it was like a dream come true.

"I always thought I was doomed to be lonely, that you'd just leave one day." I admitted and Anton looked shocked, then sympathetic.

"I know. And I feared any one of a legion of men more powerful, richer or with more of what my Darquesse wants in a man would-" I didn't let him complete the sentence, but drew him into a lingering kiss.

"I want you." I said softly and I knew that at last he believed me.

* * *

So when we at last moved on, we were content. I could easily make a secure sling of shadows for her, so Sable rarely left my side, except for naps, and as the weeks moved on and her jet black hair grew in I was beyond pleased with her. As was Anton and his Gist half. He'd hover over her, always seeking my permission first. A good idea with a mom like Darquesse, I guess. But he was gentle, crooning in a raspy, broken voice to her while he gently touched her with the back of a hand, minding his talons around her.

He was a wonderful father because, of course, he _was_ Anton, and we both knew it. We knew we were in love as well and that our daughter was a product of that love. And I realized just how madly in love with Anton I was when he floated toward me after one visit with Sable Rose, tears brimming in his black eyes. "Please," he begged in the ruined voice he had, "fix me. Please." He begged and I felt tears in my own eyes as I nodded.

I drew him into my arms, indulging us in a lingering kiss that I used to feel and understand his magic. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as his Gist side took the kiss deeper, eagerly seeking a connection with me. And I used that connection to manipulate his magic. Anton would never tire no matter how often his Gist half was out, but neither could he ever become a full Gist.

He'd been willing to be kept as he was forever, not giving up his magic, but giving up the chance for complete transformation, even though it was naturally what his darker half wanted. As we parted he looked at me, his expression peaceful. "Thank you." He rasped, then willingly allowed himself to be drawn back in.

And when my husband opened his eyes and for the very first time seemed stronger, not weaker, I'd known I'd done the right thing.

* * *

**Awww, Darquesse is being nice for once. Maybe a tad OOC, but nice. As always, let me know if you want more.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Skulduggery or anyone else you might recognize. Special thanks go out to** CJBrown** for the review, fave and follow.

* * *

Anton was profoundly grateful, so much so that when we had finished setting out breakfast a few days later, he had a surprise for me. "Go check the guest book, sweetheart, I'll be out shortly. And you can leave Sable with me." He said eagerly. I gave him a puzzled smile, but handed over Sable.

I noticed right away we were slated to clear all the rooms that morning, then head to Ireland. I was curious since there was no guest listing for the day, and I knew enough of Anton's shorthand to make out there would be a side trip involved. I was intrigued, and more so when he came for me, Sable cradled in his arms. "Common room, dearheart?" He asked and I followed him in willingly.

As we settled on one of the sofas he looked at me. "I was thinking that as Sable grows I'd like for both of us to be able to spend more time with her." He said and I agreed. "And if we took on, say, a married couple with a child of their own, we could pay them in room and board. I think you'll approve, Darquesse, so I've agreed to interview them when we move to Ireland at noon. I hope you don't mind."

There was something in his voice that gave him away, despite his valiant attempt at a grave expression and when I met his eyes his lips twitched slightly. "You mean it?" I asked excitedly.

"I do. I'll admit I've missed having them here. I know I can be hard to get close to, but I let them in as my family as well. You know I think of Abby as my daughter and Sable is theirs'." He said and I drew him into a tight hug.

"I've missed them too, and mom said Abby's nightmares were getting worse recently." I said and Anton looked instantly concerned.

"Then how about a camp out their first night here in the common room? She misses you terribly, Darquesse, and I took you away too soon." He looked guilty so I leaned in to kiss him.

"No, just in time, but her schooling?"

"With me." Uncle Gordon said as the secret library door swung open. "Or with Heather. Between the two of us we will turn out two very well educated young ladies." He said, smiling and opened his arms for a hug. I obliged him, happy to see him and grateful he'd be pitching in.

He was there when the Bentley pulled up as well, and smiled when I couldn't resist going to greet my family. Abby was out of the Bentley first, squirming over dad as soon as he'd parked in the discreet garage Anton had installed to house our Beetle. I hugged her to me tightly and she squealed happily.

"I'm so excited, we get to live together and everything!" She chirruped. "I don't have to miss you anymore."

"No, you don't, and I don't have to miss you either. Now go say hi to your dad." I said and she knew I meant Anton and made a beeline for him. It was an odd family arrangement, I guess, but Anton worshiped Abby as a daughter. He hugged her gently then led her inside to see Sable.

I hugged mom and dad as well, then helped them with their luggage. Mom seemed impressed with all the changes. "You two have really done it, haven't you?" She asked, impressed. "It's so cosy now, yet elegant. Sort of, well, beachy if you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't. Anton knows we fell in love on that vacation and it's the same reason he installed a garage just to carry the car. Too many good memories, I guess. You'll be in the room across from ours and Abby will share with Sable. I hope she doesn't mind."

"Mind?" Dad asked warmly. "She's deliriously happy to be a big sister. You've been missed, you know." He said and I knew what he'd meant, they had all missed me terribly and we were very fortunate to be able to be together again and we knew it.

* * *

After a grocery run where Abby joined us, Anton looked very pleased with himself. "Unscheduled side trip." He announced when we had got home and put away the groceries. And I knew instantly from the tender look on his face what he meant. The beach. Abby, catching on just as quickly screeched happily and caught Anton in a hug, then raced off to see if mom and dad would let her go to the beach.

They did, and as we adults got ready to join her, Anton looked at me, his eyes dancing. "A few weeks again, like the first time. We need time to bond, work out who will do what and the like." I nodded, then drew him into a lingering kiss, grateful as always to have such an indulgent husband. And soon we were outside, Sable included, watching Abby dart in and out of the surf.

Dad had brought Uncle Gordon out and as the men talked they kept an eye on Abby as did mom and I. I settled down beside her on a beach blanket, and she took Sable Rose eagerly, cooing fondly. "She's missed you, you know." She said, looking towards Abby and I nodded.

"I missed her too. How did you convince dad to step down? I thought he was enjoying being an Elder?" Mom laughed.

"At first, yes. But you had him spoiled, dear. He'd call Abby Darquesse half of the time, so we knew he needed you close again. And when Anton contacted us he jumped at the chance to be with the rest of our family. Not to mention the fact that we owe you a debt of thanks." Mom smiled at me, then called to Abby, telling her to show me Midnight. Abby shrugged and did, and as the horse appeared mom whispered to me.

"There was someone who had unfinished business with her and I. I don't know how to thank you. Somehow Midnight knew the house's defenses were down so our friends can move our things into storage and we were too excited and celebrating with the radio. Abby turned in early, and in the morning we found evidence that the would-be intruder had been trampled to death on the lawn. That woman would have killed my baby herself this time, thank you."

"Anytime, Mom. I thought she might, but I didn't want Dad landing in the gaol on one of my hunches." I said, stretching and standing. Midnight pricked up his ears at the sound of my voice that trotted over to me, whinnying joyously. He capered around me, then stopped so I could admire his upgrades.

He was a massive war horse now, with sleek black armour. He looked rather satisfied with himself and I knew why. He'd done his job and proven he had a heart as big and loyal as any horse of flesh and blood. As his intelligent eyes gazed into mine he came forward to greet me, nuzzling gently into my shoulder and nickering happily. "Hey boy, you did good. I'm proud of you." I said, petting his velvety nose. And he not only understood, but I could see he was proud of me too. Giving him to Abby had been giving up a line of defense because he'd protected me the same way when I'd meditated deeply as a skeleton.

Anton looked impressed with Midnight and seemed pleased to find he was still the same, friendly and intelligent equine he'd always been. Skulduggery had clearly told him what had happened, because Anton was stroking Midnight's glossy flank where he could, speaking reverently to him. "Good, boy, Midnight, I don't know how to thank you." Midnight promptly nudged Anton's pocket.

Anton produced the sugar cubes from inside of it, and the warhorse delicately nabbed them from his open palm. "I could swear he understood me. But then I've always liked horses over people, they're certainly smarter than a lot of people."

"That the are." Dad agreed, joining us and giving Midnight a pat. He crooked a finger to lead me away and I fell in step beside him, smiling fondly. Only dad would have thought swim trunks and one of his hats went together, but that was part of what I loved about him.

When we'd walked a little ways away, he looked at me. "I saw the end of it. She was using those tattoos and hitting him with everything she had. I could have sworn he was _laughing_ at her when he trampled her. Don't tell Abby, but he flipped her body on his back and carried her away. The Sanctuary conducted a search but-"

"In his belly. He's part kelpie. He won't harm Abby, though. Wait until you see his human form." I said mildly and dad looked alarmed. "I'm teasing. I planned on the shift he's shown, he used to do it for me when I meditated, but he's never gone human. At least not that I know of. He shouldn't even be able to eat, but he does snack on the occasional bad guy. He knows enough to keep it hidden from her." I assured dad.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I wish I had thought of that, back then. You know, when I had anger management problems?" He asked and I nodded. "And you're yourself again, you know, as sweet as you ever were. But you had to be let to figure that one out for yourself."

"So a name is just a trapping?" I asked and he nodded.

"So is how you look. You'll always have your darker hair and eyes, Sable Rose and your body saw to that, but you can choose to be the best of who you are now. You won't hesitate in battle ever again, but you can have all the emotions you used to. And I suppose we both know I'm speaking from personal experience?" He asked and I nodded.

We walked back, but not before he stopped me. "Darquesse, I had it coming. Unfortunately our family paid for what I did, but I wasn't a good man, not back then. Which is why I was relieved when Anton wanted to marry you and you've proved loyal and-" He trailed off helplessly and I grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Trust me, Dad, I know. I changed, just like you did. It wouldn't be worth it, betraying him, besides, I have two husbands if you count the Gist." Dad looked profoundly disturbed, as if I was going to share intimate details of our love life, but recovered and grinned cheerily.

"Which brings me to a huge favour. Being Darquesse you could do a far better facade than most-" I agreed. A facade wouldn't mess up dad's magic, and I knew he loved being a skeleton. I touched his temples, watching as he closed what passed for his eyes.

"Any preferences?"

"Like before, it's time." He said and I nodded. It _was_ time for him to be rid of his guilt and shame and as I worked my magic his facade flowed over his bones. I stepped back in surprise.

"Mom hit the jackpot." I teased, and he chuckled. Dad was a ruggedly handsome man now, and I could see why he'd had so many girlfriends at once. He had shoulder-length black hair in wild curls, a lean but muscular build, and deep brown eyes that drew me in. They were alive now with amusement.

"Not to make my daughter blush, but?"

"You can still eat, but you're still a skeleton underneath so that stays the same. I can't grant you the ability to make children, but everything else works." I offered and we both blushed.

_That_ thrilling experience over we rejoined our family in time for a late lunch. Anton smiled at me and suggest the place where we'd dated so Abby could try the seafood or stick with a burger and I agreed. As we headed in to change he smiled at me. "We may be meeting some guests there. An engaged couple and a few other people. But don't worry, with the extra hands we can handle a wedding."

_A wedding? This day keeps getting stranger as it goes on. _I thought.

* * *

**Hmm, who could be getting married and who are the guests? A whole plate of cyber cookies to readers who figure it out. I promise, more adventure next chapter, but I needed a chance to reunite the family.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Tanith, Ghastly, Lord Vile, Erskine, Gordon, Saracen or Dex. Congrats to **CJBrown** on being the first to snag the cyber cookies and many thanks for the review!

* * *

When we reached the small building right on the beach I shook my head in amusement. Tanith and Ghastly were waiting for us, and Tanith charged at me happily. "Hey, Sis!" She said, grabbing me in a massive hug. "Guess who's getting married?" She squealed happily.

Before I could even congratulate her there was a boom like thunder, and Erskine, who had also been waiting for us roared out a warning. "Incoming!" Ghastly and Dad raised shields of air just in time as a shadowy mass aimed right at the building made contact. The shield shook, but stayed, barely.

I looked out to sea and couldn't believe my eyes as I beheld a centuries old galleon in terrible condition. Pirates! But clearly Necromancers from their black robes, and as they gleefully reloaded I knew we didn't have much time. I shouted to Abby to summon Midnight, then ran past the shields and onto the beach, Midnight charging at my side. I vaulted into the saddle, barely making it, feeling heavy and weak.

I cursed silently. I'd been lethargic the last few days, and now I could barely summon my shadows. The best I could do was call my sword to me and ride on, hoping to provide a distraction.

And I did. The next shot was aimed at me, and Midnight barely cleared it in a leaping jump. This made the pirates laugh hysterically, so did the fact that we were so far below them on the ocean waves and had no hope of boarding. But as we neared I manipulated the waves and we were launched aboard in a tremendous crash that knocked our enemies to the deck.

I dismounted, swinging my sword and decapitating the nearest pirate, realizing why they had really been wearing robes. The fools had turned themselves into zombies as well. At my side Midnight squealed angrily then rose up, hooves slashing. He tossed me a look and I nodded. He shifted to human form, took his own sword from his back and started swinging.

But there were too many of them, even for Darquesse. It was too late to retreat to safety as one pirate that had climbed the rigging dropped down on me, his slimy body stinking of rot. I gagged, and forced him away, not wanting to see if it was possible to get infected if he bit. More zombies flowed up the rigging and from below decks. And as they pressed in and I knew we were done for.

I cursed myself for my bravado, for not just rising up as I would at one time to destroy them from above with my shadows, but I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone on shore with a backlash. That, and I'd have likely crashed into the sea. And just as the zombie horde surged over me, there was a flash of darkness and Lord Vile stood on the deck, releasing Anton and Ghastly. Vile started tearing into the zombies in an absolute rage, his shadows impaling multiple enemies at once.

I couldn't focus on more than battling my own enemies but I could hear Ghastly cursing as he waded in, and the angry howls of Anton's Gist. Anton! I fought my way to him, the surge of zombies at last dwindling, and came to him just as his last attacker fell. His Gist half turned on me, enraged, and as he flew at me I recognized the maneuver at the last second and ducked, allowing him to hit the zombie crewman that had crept up behind me.

After that, the battle was over. "We should go down below, make sure there's nothing lying in wait. The last thing we need is a colony of sea zombies headed for shore." I said, then had a sickening feeling. Midnight took one look at me, shifted then ran and dove over the side of the ship.

I ran to the side and watched him dive repeatedly and come up empty. I turned, facing three angry men. "Attacking a whole ship, by yourself? And why didn't you launch an attack from above, Darquesse?" Ghastly asked angrily.

I wanted to lie, to put up a false front and pretend everything was OK, but when the ship rolled on the waves and I lurched with it, Ghastly caught me by the shoulders. "You couldn't could you?" He asked, his voice gentle, and when I shook my head no he bundled me into him tightly.

* * *

When we'd returned to shore it was as if nothing had happened. Although startled, the crew of the restaurant had stayed and we were soon sitting down to a feast of everything on the menu. I could feel the concern in my friends and family. "Something went wrong, my magic's not working." I admitted

I sat down, feeling confused and dejected. What good was I to anybody now? Abby came and cuddled into my lap, hugging me tightly. "We still love you, you know that."

"But I'm weak now, Abby. I'm more emotional, my magic is weaker. It slowed me down, you could have all been killed. And that frightened me. Fear shouldn't have been an emotion Darquesse could feel." I sighed, wanting to run away again. It wasn't like I was useful now.

Dad looked at me. "I had the same struggles, I still do. Even on the ship something could have went terribly wrong. But you take your chances. You're fusing both sides of you. That, or you're pregnant." He said, eyeing me as I did my best not to inhale my food. But I was starved.

Anton perked up at the idea of another baby, and willingly pushed over some fried fish. "That explains it. Your emotions, you feeling your magic draining. Sweetheart, I think he's right. You're pregnant." He said gently.

Could it be? Could I possibly be pregnant again?

* * *

It turned out that Erskine was going to marry Tanith and Ghastly at the hotel so our feast celebrated our victory, their impending wedding, and as more cars pulled up a reunion. The rest of the Dead Men joined us, Dexter whining when he found out he'd missed the fun of a good fight. "We could have used all of you." I admitted and dad nodded.

"Maybe we will." Anton said, and we all looked at him. "As you know with magic being exposed we've all gotten a lot more popular, thanks in no small part to Gordon's books." He titled his head to my uncle who bowed gracefully, grinning hugely. "The truth is I've wanted to expand the Midnight Hotel and perhaps add on lunch, but we'd need a much larger staff.

"Do you always have this much action going on?" Saracen asked excitedly, "If so, then I'm in." And all our brothers agreed, we'd be a family unit, the Dead Men would remain together, and now it didn't matter if I had fluctuating magic, we'd have all the magic and muscle we needed for any challenge.

* * *

We indeed had a camp out that night in the common room, and Abby made sure to unroll her sleeping bag beside mine. She fell asleep quickly, and I did too, but awakened later to find the room only lit my moonlight. I was restless, so I slipped into the secret room, finding Uncle Gordon hard at work on a novel and a waiting carafe of hot water. "I'd dearly love to know how he does that." My uncle said as I made myself coffee. "Somehow he knew you'd be in here."

I nodded, distracted. The whole time I'd been here I'd only remembered reading one book. And it was the one on Gists. It seemed important to find it now, because I'd remembered in my dream reading something about pregnancy involving Gists. And then I found it. The explanation for my gaining weight, yet loosing fat and becoming more muscular.

The reason my body felt heavier was because it was becoming more rugged. My magic was fluctuating as my body adapted to my pregnancy and was being drained at times right into my unborn child. But he, and I knew the baby was a he, was giving me gifts in exchange. The strength to defend myself, and my body would match Anton's for the next nine months. For although pure Gists being born were rare, it did happen. And now I had my own Gist inside me, and I could hardly await the day of his arrival.

* * *

**Aww, a tiny Gist. Imagine the wee teeth and claws.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Anton, Darquesse, Valkyrie, Tanith or Ghastly. Thanks go out to **CJBrown **for reviewing.

* * *

I was just closing the book when the secret door swung open with a click and Anton entered. He looked pleased to see me, and intrigued that I had to book on Gists in my hands. "I thought perhaps you'd enjoy a moonlit walk on the beach, seeing as how we're both restless." He offered, coming to hold me in his strong arms. His smile was as gentle as always, but I could see the excitement of being a father again dancing in his eyes.

Then comprehension dawned and he looked amazed. Anton drew me into a lingering kiss, then touched his forehead to mine gently, his eyes closed and a look of rapture on his face. "Do you have any idea how rare our son will be, and are you sure, Darquesse?"

"Extremely rare, and nobody is taking my baby away from me." I said, fighting to keep a growl from entering my voice. According to the book our son would take after his father's Gist half exactly, but I only saw that as a good thing. Because eventually even I would die, and I wanted my children strong enough to defend themselves.

_There's time for that later._ I told myself. _Now enjoy your husband. _So I went to the beach with Anton, charmed at how shy he'd suddenly become. But I knew why, despite the author being a full Gist himself, most people expected the worst and most baby Gists never saw the light of day. I shivered, and Anton stopped, clasping me to him. "Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just can't see how people could possibly not want a baby." I said and he smiled gently.

"That's because you're a good person, Darquesse. Some people worry the Gist will come out ready to destroy everything in his or her path. Though I suppose that might appeal to you." He teased gently, and I had to admit, it did. I was a good person to a point, but I was still myself. The idea of a child who might join me in destroying those who deserved it did appeal to me.

We walked back and decided to start the buffet early, Anton now convinced we had to have eggs and bacon as well, and although I didn't recall them ever being recommended for pregnant women, I appreciated his attempt to feed me. I also had time since we were up to fill some tartlet shells with lemon curd and was filling one when two steely arms wrapped around me and Anton nuzzled me affectionately. "Anton!" I laughed, ducking. I touched his hands and felt the talons, then shifted a bit in his arms to see his Gist half looking at me in utter adoration.

He nuzzled in again, then kissed me affectionately. I knew he was excited in his own way, and obliged him with another kiss. I looked at him as we parted. "Want one? Trail run." I offered and popped a tartlet in his mouth at his nod. I wasn't even sure he could swallow, but he looked enraptured as he allowed himself to be reeled back in, and Anton looked blissful when he opened his eyes. "You're going to spoil me, perfection as always, Darquesse." He said, his voice warm.

I blushed slightly. Anton changed whenever I was pregnant. He became more thoughtful, gentle and considerate with me. He could still be his cold, sarcastic self with guests, which made me wonder how we kept getting guests, but as we got the buffet ready he was downright nurturing.

And when we joined our guests, well, our family, for breakfast, he was nearly preening. I wondered briefly if my husband had completely lost his mind, but mom caught my eye. Later, my duties finished, she and I strolled on the beach while the others worked on the wedding preparations. "You don't realize how very lonely he was before he found you, do you, Darquesse?" She asked gently. "Anton never expected to be married, let alone have children. So I know it may seem a bit much, but he's just excited." She assured me.

"I'll have to remember that. It _is_ a bit much. The Anton I remember meeting for the first time was warm and gentle like now, but he could also be sarcastic and downright nasty towards me at times. There were times when I hated him." I said, unable to help the anger that entered my voice.

Mom sighed. "Your father was the same way. But they're only human. We women, of course, are perfect. we _never_ do anything wrong." She said and we giggled, my anger leaving me as we did. When we returned to the hotel Abby and Tanith were ready to go into town and poke in the shops.

Tanith, knowing me all too well walked with me behind my mom and sister. "What stupid man thing did he do now?" She asked and I sighed, unable to shake the ghost of my anger.

"Nothing, now. I'm remembering how he used to be." I admitted. "And I keep expecting that side to resurface. And when it does, and it has, here and there-" I shrugged helplessly and she knew what I meant. Valkyrie would have endured such treatment, and although I found Anton's biting sarcasm amusing at times I'd eventually leave and hide so well that he would never find me again.

* * *

I struggled with my paranoia and aggression all day._ It has to be the baby_. I thought as we stopped for shakes at the sweet shop. I planned on getting fudge, treats and a shake for Anton, to try and go back to our brief courtship because I knew how dangerous I was when I was angry. Abby looked at me as we all sat down with our shakes, concerned.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, Sis. Something's wrong, my temper is flaring up on me. It might be the pregnancy, but if I get reclusive, or miss the wedding-" I trailed off and they all looked sympathetic. "I'm fighting the urge to run before I do loose control." I admitted.

Tanith was as cheerful as ever. "If you have to miss the wedding, no problem. You mentioned the book, didn't it say you'd be more aggressive?" She asked and I nodded, but was unable to relax. Because if my anger reached the boiling point I'd be liable to lash out at random and as my anger was returning, so was my power.

* * *

I did get the treats and the shake, and after stowing the treats away in our room I wasn't really surprised to find Anton hard at work in our office . He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw me, but accepted the proffered gift of the shake. He didn't quite make eye contact and I felt my temper flare. As it did my shadows exploded around me, writhing angrily. And something about it, how ridiculous it was for me to loose my temper with Anton of all people made me laugh.

And with that I was in control again, bending down to kiss a rather startled Anton. "It's all right sweetheart." I assured him. Stroking his long black hair. "It will be fine." I said and he nodded, smiling at me faintly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He said and I sighed, sitting on his lap and bundling him into me.

"Shh, you didn't do anything, I promise. It's the baby. Gists make the mother more aggressive and being that way makes me angry. I've already told the others I'll leave if I feel myself loosing it. The Sanctuary can lock me up-" Anton interrupted me with a searing kiss.

"Never! Please, Darquesse, if they got you in a cage, they'd never let you out, not if you were loosing control. Please. I can't bear to be without you. Please." He begged and I nodded, hoping my temper would hold for the next nine months.

* * *

And it seemed like it would. Knowing where the anger and aggression were coming from let me know I just needed a good outlet. So aside from helping with the wedding here and there I'd get in training with dad or Tanith. She and I were sparring on the beach a day before the wedding. We were taking it easy, enjoying ourselves when our men approached.

I rolled my eyes at Tanith. I wanted to be sarcastic and ask if they thought we were dainty little princesses that might break, but I knew they couldn't help being protective. _This baby better hurry up. _I thought._ The last thing I want is to bat Anton around. _And I didn't, not when he'd brought a towel for me, and a bottle of water. I knew he was convinced he'd done something wrong and I wanted to tell him he hadn't but Ghastly spoke up before I could.

"We two are going to go off to town and enjoy our last day as an unmarried couple." He said, looping an arm around Tanith who giggled then let herself be led away. I turned my gaze to Anton and smiled.

"Please, whatever I've done wrong, Darquesse, I'm sorry." He said and the last of my irritation melted. Poor Anton deserved better. He was doing everything humanly possible to win my heart, even at my worst. And I knew then, even at my worst I couldn't bear to hurt him.

"Shh, come here, I should apologize. You've done nothing but be good to me, come here, shh." I said, taking him into my arms. "Sable is with mom?" I asked, and he nodded. "Then how about I get showered and dressed and take my husband out to dinner? You're a wonderful man, Anton Shudder, far better than I deserve. I just-" I sighed. "I've always seen emotions other than anger as a weakness. Some days it's hard to admit that maybe all I ever needed is self-control and I'm not the monster I see myself as."

"I've never seen you as a monster, Darquesse." He whispered, pulling me close. "And I never will."

* * *

**Yeah, no cliffy, but it was going to end in a story-ending fight. Trust me, this chapter was originally so dark even Darquesse wanted nothing to do with it. If it is getting a tad boring or something let me know. I have this horrid tendency lately to start building families in my stories then the plot goes to nowheresville fast. The scary thing is, Anton wasn't even supposed to be Valkyrie or Darquesse's love interest. Oh noose, I see a chance to meddle. Because Erskine was. Mwhahahaha, let me know! **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Erskine, Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery or Saracen. A billion thanks go out to **CJBrown** for the review!

* * *

As I took my shower to get ready for our date night out, I thought about how lucky I was. Men like Anton, by and large, did not exist. Not that I thought all men were horrible, but he was still courting me, and he did everything possible on a daily basis to indulge me._ Which is why_, I told myself, _he's earned some pampering_.

And although it felt silly to be talking to my unborn child, I patted my belly gently as I got out. "Hey, little man. I appreciate the aggression boost, but not around your dad, OK? Wait for a guest who wins a one-way trip through an upstairs window." I said, then chuckled to myself because I swore the baby heard me.

I picked out a black sheath dress and low heels, realizing Anton had never seen me in a dress outside of our wedding day. Perfume, jewelery and I was set to go, grabbing my clutch purse that had fully functional brass knuckles for the handle. It wasn't like we had to hide magic anymore, but dad had always taught me it was a last resort.

Anton was waiting for me in our room and I couldn't believe the transformation. He was always a good-looking man, but that night he looked paticularly stunning. He had on a suit that seemed to be woven of shadows and I knew he'd worn it to impress me. And it worked. "Anton, I have no words." I said, charmed.

Anton smiled, pleased with having surprised me. I went to him, putting my arms around his waist. "You know, we don't _have_ to go out." I purred, looking at him through my lashes and he smiled, pulling me into a searing kiss. I gave in, reveling in his lips and the feeling of his silky black hair as I bunched it in my hands. Anton's frame was muscular and hard as iron, and I was forgetting all about going out when we at last parted.

"Oh no, Darquesse. We are going out, to a charming little seaside tavern not far from here. We've earned the time off." He said gently, then led me arm in arm out to the garage.

We went towards the Beetle, Anton throwing an appreciative glance at the Bentley. After he'd got my door and settled himself in I knew he needed reassured. "Honey, don't tell dad, but that car is about as comfy as a Model T." He laughed, and I realized I'd been trying for it. It had been too long since I'd seen him this happy.

Anton relaxed as we drove, smiling over at me fondly. He switched the radio on, and Eartha Kitt purred her way through "I Want To Be Evil".

"That's my girl." I said fondly and he looked startled, then pleased. It turned out we had a taste for her music in common, and once we reached the quiet tavern we found out we shared a taste for food local to the area as well. They had a clam chowder which sounded lovely, so we ordered that and coffee to start with.

I liked the tavern. It had soft grey stone walls, low exposed wood beams and every table was lit by hurricane lamps. It was charming, romantic, and something Anton deserved more of. He smiled at me, gently. "You know, I never would have imagined you and I being here together in my wildest dreams, Darquesse." He said, taking my hand gently in his. "I know by now you've figured out I wanted to marry you for some time. It was the hardest thing not to tell you how I felt when we found you."

"I was a skeleton when you found me." I said, amused.

"It didn't matter. It still wouldn't. You'd shown how good a person you were, your self-control and that you of all people would understand having a dark side."

"Mm." I said happily, then paused as our coffee arrived. "In a lot of ways Valkyrie is my real dark side. Oh, she would never do what I'd do in a war, but," I shrugged, "we all know what a rotten person she was in a lot of ways." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Which was why I was relieved when you took over, Darquesse. You might not be quite as tender or fun-loving, but you're loyal and you have your own code of ethics, which I admire." Anton said, and I was touched. No one ever had complimented me on being ethical before, ever.

"I feel the same way for you, Anton. You aren't like the other Dead Men. You aren't ever going to be cuddly or silly, but I wasn't looking for that. You're ruthless and logical, two things we need in the Midnight Hotel." Anton smiled, pleased with the compliment.

Our soup came and we discussed the renovations and other things we'd need to do for the Midnight Hotel. We'd still be taking in people that needed asylum, we hadn't sold out and started giving tours or taking in the magical elite, but we also believed we'd been blessed and that with less good fortune we could be the ones looking for a safe place to stay.

So by the time we'd finished our crème brûlée we'd also planned on seeing if all our friends really wanted to stay after the wedding and work with us. Anton could be hard and cold if challenged, and we knew some of them might chafe at taking orders, though Anton was rather nice and easy-going if he didn't have to tell you a third time.

Secretly, I worried about Erskine working for us. He'd seemed happy enough at our wedding and when we'd briefly seen him at Sable's birth, but now his veneer of happiness was wearing thin. I knew he'd been interested in Tanith, and I hoped a fight wouldn't break out at the wedding. As it turned out, it happened a lot sooner than that.

* * *

We'd arrived home, Anton parking outside so we could go on any additional runs for last minute items in the morning, and as we walked up the stairs to the front door Erskine staggered out. He was clearly drunk as a lord, and I didn't like the way he was staring at me. He planted himself in front of the door, refusing to budge, and clearly spoiling for a fight. "Hello, Erskine, let us through, please." Anton said, and his tone and smile were menacing.

"No. You took her from me. Ghastly stole Tanith and you stole her-" He waved a drunken hand at me, clearly having forgotten my name. "I'm taking her back." He said, suddenly, smiling brightly at the idea.

Erskine made a drunken grab at my arm, by Anton's hand shot out and he caught Erskine by the wrist. "Move. Please." Anton said through clenched teeth as he started to twist Erskine's arm. Erskine, clearly too drunk to feel anything was surprised and looked at me.

"What's his problem, baby? I'm taking you away. At the Sanctuary we can turn you back from the monster you've become." At that Anton caught him with a right hook and Erskine collapsed senseless. Anton shouldered him, then smiled pleasantly at me.

"I might not own you, but no one talks to you that way, ever." He said and I agreed, then got the door so he could carry the senseless Erskine to his room. Ghastly, having heard Erskine's raised voice, watched the men pass.

"He won't even remember what he said in the morning." He said, though I didn't miss his fist curling. "Pity, because I didn't get a chance to hit him." He said, and I caught him in a hug.

"Easy, Dad. It's OK. We'll just ship him back to the Sanctuary when he sobers up. And I always thought Saracen would be our troublemaker."

"I heard that, Sis." Saracen said from the common room, where he sat reading to Abby. He grinned good-naturedly then waved cheerfully. I waved back then went up to change._ Well,_ I thought, _somebody got drunk and there was a fight. It's an official wedding now. _

* * *

In the morning a sober Erskine looked remorseful, but we all knew there was no chance of him staying. If he was still interested in Tanith or me he'd do everything in his power to take us from our husbands. He wasn't a bad man though, just terribly selfish as I'd been at one time. As I helped Tanith dress mom and Abby were discussing the fight in scandalized whispers. Abby looked at me. "He's going home, isn't he?"

"He is at that." I agreed. "Erskine has to chase every woman he sees, even Saracen is behaving better at this point." I looked over at mom, and she nodded.

"Agreed. We will have just us, if things keep going at this rate." She said, then giggled.

Tanith grinned. "No way. I want tons of time with my little nieces and nephew and Ghastly's tailoring can be done anywhere. And the hotel is certainly exciting."

"It is at that." I agreed, then escorted her to an awaiting Ghastly, who looked so handsome in his tuxedo that I was proud for both of them. The wedding went off without a hitch and Erskine departed shortly after, no doubt off to chase more women, and once he left everyone relaxed.

* * *

At the reception Dad looked pleased. "For once there was trouble and I didn't start it." He teased, coming up to me as we guests mingled with the newlyweds.

"That you didn't. It was nice of Dex to stand in as best man again, and I'm still not believing that is our Saracen." I said, nodding towards a table. Saracen sat there in his glory, holding Sable and fussing over Abby. I went and sat down beside him and he beamed at me.

"Saracen-" I began, but he stopped me with a cheerfully dismissive wave.

"Don't apologize. At one time I _would_ have been the troublemaker, Darquesse. But ever since getting here, these are the only two girls I'm after, huh cutie?" He asked, tickling Sable under her chin. Abby, clearly charmed by her uncle looked at me.

"See? He's a good guy." She said and Saracen flushed. I looked at the two thoughtfully. Children were not supposed to have magic at her age, but it occurred to me that not even Abby could be everywhere at once to spy on people.

"He is at that. And he might have to teach you to put your abilities to good use." I said and Saracen beamed at Abby, pleased to find someone like him. I wondered if I was watching the start of a future partnership, but kept my thoughts to myself as I rose and circulated, making sure everything about the wedding lunch was running smoothly.

I knew I never wanted to go through such an event again, but Anton was looking absolutely dreamy as he admired the decorations. I sighed inwardly. I wasn't stupid. Anton was a good man, he put up with me so I knew if he wanted more weddings at the Midnight Hotel the least I could do was agree.

He caught me watching him with Dexter and waved me over. "Well, we have our staff settled. Dexter of course wants to run some ideas by us, including a swimming pool for our guests." Both men looked at me expectantly, their faces not giving away if they liked the idea or not.

I thought about it. Yes, a lot of our guests weren't angels. Some might even try to drown other guests. But a lot were just lost and lonely too. And when we got the rare family that was on the run a pool would be a good idea. "You're in charge of finding out what were liable for." I said and Dex beamed at me.

Anton smiled as he wandered off. "I honestly didn't expect a yes from you, but I'm happy we got one." He admitted.

"Our guests deserve it and after hours can be for staff use." I said and he smiled approvingly. Though, knowing the Midnight Hotel as well as I now did, it wouldn't surprise me if said pool became a crime scene.

* * *

**As far as I know there isn't a murder coming up, but there could be. I'd like to see the baby Gist myself next chapter. As always, comments are indeed welcome. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Gordon, Dex, Tanith, Ghastly or Saracen. Thanks go out to **CJBrown** for the review!

* * *

The day of my son's birth had arrived at last. And as the book had promised, it was painless, something to do with the utter adoration a Gist had for his or her mother, and their canniness, even at birth. And when he was at last put in my arms it was like time stopped. There was no mistaking my baby was a Gist. He had black orbs for eyes that gazed at me soulfully and when he opened his tiny mouth in a sleepy yawn I saw the sharp teeth.

Wee talons graced his hands, hands that batted at my shadows playfully. Shadows that he promptly bit when I let him capture one. None of the staff dared to hold him after that, but Anton did. And as his son cuddled into him to sleep serenely I smiled at Anton, pleased with our son. But sleep was claiming me as well, and although I could hear Anton's voice, I couldn't make out his words as darkness settled over me like a comforting blanket.

* * *

I woke up in Anton's arms, and at the sight of who was holding my baby I froze. But Erskine just looked at me and smiled. "Grand Mage's privilege to see all the best babies. I made a fool of myself, Darquesse, and I apologize. If you'd ever take me back I'd be the brother you and Tanith never had, I swear. I've changed. I wasn't even attracted to you, not that way. It's just that I'm so lonely, Darquesse. I don't have what all the other Dead Men seem to get so easily and it's driving me crazy. Please, give me a second chance."

I watched him carefully. Our son wasn't biting him, and the book has said a Gist knew friend from foe by sheer instinct. And I could see by the tender way that he held our little one that he was lonely. Terribly lonely and seeing all the other Dead Men settling down with spouses and children must have devastated the fun-loving playboy.

I nudged Anton who got up and regarded Erskine thoughtfully. "Well, our son hasn't attacked you, that's a point in your favour. And you're the only one here other than the rest of our family to hold him, so yes, you have your second chance if Darquesse agrees."

"Darquesse agrees." I said and Erskine thanked us both profusely, then put my little one in my arms.

"What's his name?" He asked and I smiled down at my tiny one.

"Anton." I said, caressing my baby's cheek and staring into his wonderful black eyes. "He's my little Anton."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want Desmond?" Anton offered gently.

"The next one will be Desmond, this is my little Anton. My own little Gist." I said, wrapping my baby in my shadows and never wanting to let him go.

* * *

And so, Erskine, having won little Anton's trust was given a second chance and he proved to be a warm and loving brother to me, and a doting uncle to all the children. And our family accepted little Anton with joy.

"You're planning on many more, aren't you?" Ghastly asked with a smile as he cradled our baby in one strong arm and I nodded.

"Yeah, Dad, I am." I said and Tanith squealed happily then groaned as she shifted, her own baby weighing heavily on her. She took little Anton into her arms and smiled at him.

"He's so gentle." She said, and it was true. Thankfully the only thing little Anton liked biting was any shadowy plaything I made him. With people he trusted he was docile. More or less. But he took an instant dislike to anyone who feared him and would growl a warning before biting. Then he'd squeal happily and I'd do my best not to laugh.

Anton _would_ laugh and point out they got what they deserved. And as his Gist half joined me with our children on the couch in the common room one night, he agreed. He worked his way out of Anton's chest, then hovered over his son, crooning with delight. "Very handsome." He rasped. "Is my wife pleased?" He asked, and he looked blissful at my nod.

But more joyful still when he got to hold his son and play with Sable briefly. His visits were always too brief, the only bittersweet part of our marriage, and as Anton would reopen his eyes he'd smile gently at me. "I know, sweetheart. Sometimes I regret having you make a total conversion to my dark half impossible, but I do appreciate the time I get with you. It is enough for you, isn't it?" He asked and even my dark heart melted. I couldn't bear to see Anton sad, not ever.

"Of course it is, sweetheart." I assured him. Abby joined us and I knew by her round eyes that she'd seen the Gist half of Anton at last. He sighed. We hadn't tried to shield her, but his Gist half was still a Gist and we'd worried an encounter might turn into a disaster.

"Does it hurt? To do that, I mean?" She asked, cuddling into Anton's lap.

"No, sweetheart, it doesn't hurt. You could have come forward, you know, it's still me." He said and she nodded, still wide-eyed. I looked at my little sister carefully. She was a brave girl, she didn't fear anything most of the time, so it wasn't Anton bothering her.

"Abbs, what is it?" I asked and she shook her head no. She wasn't telling, then it all came out in a rush.

"There's a storm coming, I just know it, and I'm scared. There was a bad storm when-" Anton hushed her, cradling her into his arms. Dad showed up in the doorway, looking guilt-stricken.

"How about a camp out, Abby?" I offered, tapping her playfully with a tendril of shadow. "Hot dogs over the fire and everything?" I commenced to tickle and she giggled, batting at my shadows._ Boy, have you gone soft. _I told myself, but I didn't care. My little sister was happy again, and running off to get the rest of our crazy family in on the fun.

Dad smiled at me gratefully. "You're very good with your sister. Of course, from what I hear she's practice for your growing brood." He said, sitting down and cocking his head at me curiously. I nodded. Anton wanted a large family and so did I. Hopefully it would be a family that pulled together as our blended family did, and not apart, but time would tell.

* * *

That evening all of our family was roasting hot dogs on the fire. Or marshmallows. Saracen was making coco for Abby and Dexter was playing peekaboo with Sable and I knew we were all absurdly tame. But we'd earned it, hadn't we? We'd seen enough wars and adventures. We deserved this.

Erskine was talking with Ghastly and Dad while mom sat with Tanith and I. Uncle Gordon was watching everything with interest and when he caught my eye I carried his Echo Stone into the kitchen, leaving our baby with Mom. "I'm proud of you, Darquesse. You've brought together as fine a family as any, you have children of your own, and you're happily married. I was afraid it might not happen, you know, that you'd take after me."

"Mm. Anton outstrategized me. He had marriage in mind the whole time. Valkyrie was dimly aware each time he'd move his time frame, but he knew I'd notice. The trail partnership wasn't supposed to be until everyone was gone, then the wedding was supposed to be a long way off, he's very canny, that one. The whole time he had a plan in place and not even I sensed it."

"So you married me, because I outwitted you?" Anton asked from the doorway, sounding vastly amused.

"You knew it would make me curious, bring me to the surface. That since were both warriors I'd need to know what your endgame was."

"You. But you know that now, don't you?" He asked, coming to wrap his arms around me.

Uncle Gordon just shook his head, smiling. "So you two had an entire courtship based on war. That's romantic, that's what that is."

"We're Dead Men, we find it very romantic." Anton said and I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**Aw, a happy ending! I know, right? As always, comments are welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, William Raymond Sanguine, Dexter, Erskine, Tanith, Ghastly, Gracious or Donegan. Yay, Gracious showed up! A billion thanks go out to **CJBrown **for the review, chapter request and story idea. That's right, people who review can have an effect on the story. WARNING: Chapter contains violence and gets a tad dark.

* * *

Two years passed and we were christening the hotel swimming pool at long last with a family swim. As I was getting water wings on my wee Tony, which we all called little Anton, it happened. With an ominous rumble then a tremendous cracking sound Billy-Ray Sanguine erupted from out of the cement beside the indoor pool, grabbing my baby away from me. His straight razor was on my baby's neck in an instant and the hitman snarled a warning at me. "One move, Darquesse, and I slit your kid's throat."

I watched helplessly as he pressed the blade tighter to Tony's neck. My shadows writhed angrily and I felt rage and terror, but I didn't dare to attack. There was a roar and I looked over to see Ghastly and dad struggling to hold Anton back as his Gist half raged, trying to reach us. "That goes for all of you!" Billy-Ray thundered and the Gist fell silent, looking as helpless and enraged as I felt.

My whole family was frozen in terror and fear, Dexter and Erskine looking enraged that they couldn't help and Tanith looking like she wanted her sword. There was a small _snick _of a sound and Billy-Ray grunted. I turned my horrified gaze to him, thinking he'd already killed my baby.

But he had a surprised look on his face, and his hand suddenly loosened, his straight-razor clattering to the cement. Billy-Ray's mouth went slack, and he tumbled backwards into the pool, thankfully letting Tony go in the process.

I looked at the now dead hitman as I grabbed my frightened baby to me and then across the pool where Gracious O'Callahan stood in the doorway, his ever-present gun in his hand. He turned to grin at Donegan Bane, standing beside him. "Told you me carrying a gun would come in handy."

I didn't even think twice, I shadow-walked to his side and hugged the monster hunter fiercely. "You saved my baby, thank you!"

"All in a days work, ma'am." Gracious replied, in a fake Southern drawl and tipped an imaginary Stetson to me.

"But you're monster hunters, and Tony-" I said weakly, realizing my baby was now an easy grab for either man.

"We were hunting a monster, all right, Darquesse. Anyone who'd kill a baby qualifies." Gracious said. Donegan didn't say much of anything, he was still watching Billy-Ray's corpse bob in the pool.

"Agreed." Anton said weakly from beside me. Dad and Ghastly were supporting him and he looked terribly weak. I was terrified for him, but Anton gave me a reassuring smile. "You fixed me, remember, Darquesse? It helps even when my Gist half is ready to fight." His voice was growing stronger and soon he could stand without support.

Anton turned and glanced behind him. "Now we have to clean the pool." He said with distaste. "But for now I want to offer you two anything you desire. You are non-paying guests of the Midnight Hotel as long as you like, in one of our very best rooms."

"Could we make it two weeks or two months?" Gracious asked, turning on the charm.

"Absolutely! You saved my son." I said gratefully and so he had. I saw the men to the executive suite of rooms myself and Gracious and Donegan looked amazed to see the luxury of the setting.

Donegan, having at last found his voice, thanked me. "This is too much, Darquesse. We wanted that particular monster for a long time. But if you insist." He shrugged and smiled his thanks and I left the men to go check on my family.

Anton had fully recovered and assured me the body was gone and the pool immaculate again. I thought our family would abandon the pool, but as he pointed out falling off a horse meant you simply had to climb back on. "Falling off a horse. I knew there was a reason you courted me. Head injury." I deadpanned and he grinned, pleased.

Sable was already in the water, Mom supporting her, and everyone cheered our return. We had food and drinks poolside, and as our newest guests joined us at our invitation they happily helped themselves. Donegan looked slightly apologetic. "I might be a marksman but he outdrew me-"

"I carry a smaller caliber. Just enough power to take him out and not make two corpses." Gracious put in, then the men fell into one of their usual bickering spats, Donegan pointing out that bravado didn't make up for stupidity and Gracious pointing out that overly fussy manners didn't make up for being as boring as watching paint dry.

I laughed, relieved to see them back to normal. Neither man mentioned or held against us missing either wedding or the births of my or Tanith's babies. They knew that hero of Ireland or not I'd been sensibly wary of letting professional monster hunters anywhere near me or Tony. Gracious looked at me, then reached for Tony. "May I?" He asked gently and I nodded.

Donegan watched the pair bond, then turned to me. "I must admit to being slightly untrue. Yes, we were hunting Mr. Sanguine, but for a good reason. Your son is not the first child he tried to collect. I've no idea what his scheme was, but we do have another guest. I take the entire responsibility for sneaking her in first then coming to find you." He looked contrite and I felt my heart soften as his guest joined us.

Around five or six years old, she was clearly a Gist as well. She came into the pool room, wearing a floor length white nightgown, and ran to Donegan, clinging to him. Her eyes were wide with terror as she took us all in and I knew I was looking at a child who'd been terribly abused. Abby, now ten, came over straight away to welcome her.

"Hi! Welcome to the Midnight Hotel. You'll love it here. I'm Abby, what's your name?" The girl opened her mouth to speak and I winced when I saw her teeth were missing.

"Teresa. He named me." She said, clinging to Donegan and as her hands clutched at him I felt sick. Her talons had been removed and it didn't look like a doctor had did it either. I felt my instant rage and my shadows started to build but Donegan shook his head.

"Her parents did this to her. Claimed she was a dangerous monster. They wanted to sell her to us. When we refused and went to the authorities they found another buyer. By the time we had Cleavers at their house Sanguine and Teresa were long gone."

I knew that Donegan had hoped to find a home for Teresa with us. I also knew she'd bonded to him too deeply to ever be separated from him. "You know, if you've had your fill of hunting monsters you could all find a good home here." I said and Donegan looked surprised, then shook his head.

"We couldn't possibly." He said, but when he looked at Teresa I saw him falter, so did Gracious.

"Hey, now. We retire for ten, eleven years. Write some more books. Help out around here. Time enough for Teresa to develop into an independent young lady." He said, and Teresa looked at Donegan hopefully.

"But first you are guests in your suite for as long as you like." Anton assured them. He looked at me, his eyes questioning and I nodded. I beckoned Teresa to me and she came forward bravely. I touched her mouth first, seeing the damaged areas and I winced in sympathy. I willed healing energy into her, willed new teeth to form. Then her talons were as easy to replace and I was happy I had the talent for healing dark beings at least.

* * *

Our friends became family rather quickly, and Teresa slowly let us all in. She played happily with all of the other children, and I was glad that she was recovering so well. From what Gracious had explained the poor child had known of no other people than her parents and no other home but a locked and windowless basement where she'd been kept chained up like an animal.

I loved her as fiercely as if she'd been born to me, and it was only at Anton's gentle insistence that I didn't track down the real monsters, her parents, and kill them. Our friends were far better men that I'd realized and they saw Tony as the two-year-old child he was who loved his building blocks, eating cookies, and having fun with his older siblings.

And both men were taken with Sable as well. But the young Gists held their attention, paticularly how gentle they were, and when Donegan read the book on Gists, he brightened. "I know this man, Darquesse." He said, coming into the kitchen and waving the book excitedly one afternoon as Teresa helped me bake cookies. "I've met him! Why didn't I think of it before? He simply must come here and meet Teresa and little Tony. He'll be quite taken with them." He laughed happily, scooping Teresa up.

"You see, darling? Daddy knows a man who can help you with any questions or feelings you might have." He said, and Teresa cuddled in tightly in reply.

* * *

**Whoa, another Gist will be visiting the Midnight Hotel? And why do all the full Gists seem downright docile? Stay tuned to find out.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Donegan, Tanith or Gracious. Thaddeus Gist is my OC though. Thanks go out to **CJBrown** for reviewing and giving me a much-needed idea to round out Gist behaviour! Oh, the history below for Gists is entirely made up, obviously.

* * *

Anton had worked with mom to make sure a proper English tea was ready for our guest, and by the time of his arrival the Midnight Hotel was in a state of excitement. Our entire family couldn't be spared from duties to meet the author the moment he arrived, but we planned on trying to beguile the Englishman into staying for a while.

He arrived promptly on time and I was instantly smitten. He had the large black eyes common to any Gist, which shone with good humour. His short, shaggy hair was white with age and stuck out from under his brown tweed cap which matched his brown tweed suit perfectly. He carried a walking cane with a silver handle, which he leaned on slightly as he offered me a taloned hand in greeting.

"Ah, Darquesse, an honour and a pleasure, my dear." He said, showing his sharp teeth in a gentlemanly smile, then kissed the back of my hand, drawing a blush. Thaddeus Gist was courtly and rather sweet, and soon all the women of the family were rather smitten with him as he sat to tea. Mom and I were going to man the front desk but he wished for us to sit and we did.

Thaddeus was enchanted with all the children and after tea and the other delights he insisted they all partake in, he told us about his history. "I was born into good stock. Not rich by today's standards but well off and my parents adored one another. My father had the Gist, and naturally it was the love his Gist half bore towards my mother that shaped my personality."

"So, our children will always remain gentle?" Anton asked with a hopeful smile and Thaddeus nodded.

"Yes, it doesn't mean that they won't serve in war. We can, but we are just like everyone else, a mixture of evil and good. We don't have the dramatic shift in battle our parents had, but we can fight. Lord help you if you encounter more than one of us at once. We feed off one another's aggression at times like that. And like anyone else, we dislike those who fear us or would oppress us." He fell silent for a while, seeming to remember his own history, then smiled.

"And I can tell you several other things that aren't in my book. One, every child here was deeply loved by their mother. A Gist will not come to term otherwise. We don't have the intelligence of a mature adult, but we know enough. An unborn Gist will simply choose not to be if he or she is not loved." He turned to me as I held Tony to me with a horrified gasp.

"So I know you love your dear little Tony. Also, without even knowing anything else about you, I know you are as strong in magic as his father. It takes an extremely strong mage to carry one of us to term." He nodded, then looked at Teresa.

He put his hand in his suit jacket, then paused, considering. "Are you a very brave little girl?" He asked kindly and she nodded. "Then I must tell you how very much your story not only moved me to tears, but puzzled me as well. Teresa, my dear, those abominations that held you captive were not your true parents. Your true parents loved you very much, my child, and sadly the Sanctuary entrusted you to the wrong people. Would you like to see a photo of your parents, my dear?" He asked and she nodded shyly.

Teresa stared at their photo for the longest time, then took it to Donegan solemnly. He took her on his lap without a word and held her close. Thaddeus feared he'd upset her, but Teresa looked happy to have seen her real parents, even though she clearly missed them. "What happened?" She managed and Thaddeus sighed.

"That, my dear, is a tale for another time. But your parents very very brave, like you." He said and I shivered. I sensed that they'd died protecting her. Most likely from rouge monster hunters who saw any mage whose magic made him or her different as quarry to be cleansed from the earth. Poor Donegan winced, I think understanding for the first time where my fear had come from.

"You're one of the good ones, Donegan, my old friend." Thaddeus assured him. "I wouldn't have befriended you otherwise. You have compassion, something most monster hunters, and I so dislike the grisly implications of that phrase, lack." Donegan nodded and even Gracious looked solemn for once.

"There's no reason to grieve, my young friends." Thaddeus assured us. "Any full Gist such as myself had a rather clever father. You see, it was his Gist half who had to fall in love with my mother first. He simply convinced father's shall we say, light half, that it was all his idea." Thaddeus looked vastly amused and Anton blushed deeply.

Thaddeus looked at Anton, seated by my side on the couch, kitty corner to the older gentleman's chair. "Will you come out for me, brother, I'd like to prove something if I may?"

A look of surprise crossed Anton's face and his eyes shut, his Gist emerged, curious, but growled softly at Thaddeus.

"Anton, sweetheart, it's all right. Thaddeus is our friend, he won't harm us." I said taking my husband's taloned hand in mine and entwining our fingers. I kissed him deeply, seeking to reassure him that he was loved and there was no reason to be aggressive. When we parted, he looked contrite.

"My apologies, Mr. Gist." He rasped. "But I am protective of my wife and children."

"No apologies needed, but you, Sir, have proved my point. They are your children, but through sheer willpower Anton is yours, fully. You had to desire a child of your own apart from your, shall we say, light half. That is not to say that you adore Sable any less, but that young Anton is proof of your loving bond with your wife." Anton seemed touched, then his Gist half receded. He opened his eyes, a gentle smile on his face and took my hand in his.

Thaddeus smiled, his eyes dancing. "Many has been the less than love-inspiring wife who never had the joy of having a full Gist of her own. Like any man of reason, the Gist half of the father will simply refuse to have anything to do with her." His black eyes shone with amusement. "So. We have established that all Gists present, full or half are lucky and loved indeed. And if you don't mind I shall like to reserve a room for a few days. Our kind are rare, and it is always a joy to meet those who have stayed like ourselves." He nodded to the children. "And please remember that dark and light are only simplified terms. The darkest Gist can find love and even the lightest can have his own demons to wrestle."

And with that mom and I slipped away to the front desk to wonder what kind of remarkable life Thaddeus Gist had lived.

* * *

Full Gists, he explained over dinner, would have a magic close to the opposite parent. He smiled at Tony. "You, young man, will be as powerful as your parents some day, but who cares about that when there is dessert to be had, eh?" He asked, ruffling Tony's long black hair and Tony giggled. He'd been drawn to Thaddeus, utterly fascinated with his black eyes and talons. So had Teresa, who sat on his other side. Thaddeus had the head of the table, something Anton gladly gave him. There was something sweetly old-fashioned about the older mage that made you want to do things for him.

I rose to go get the dessert with mom, hoping the English really liked trifle and it wasn't one of those exports they'd been glad to be rid of. Thaddeus took to it wonderfully, insisting we be seated and proceeded to serve everyone himself from the dessert cart.

"I never thought I'd be served by a knight, Sir Thaddeus." Donegan said, and the knight frowned at him.

"Donegan, you promised not to tell. Stuff and nonsense those titles, is all they are. Sir indeed! You'd think the Queen herself had knighted me." He snorted gently and I liked him even more. For a man of noble birth, he couldn't have cared less about it. He cared a lot more about the trifle which he raved over.

And he cared about us as a family unit. He'd been married himself at one time, centuries ago, and he knew how important a spouse and children were to any man, Gist or not. He especially liked Sable, sensing her own inner Gist would be an exceptional beauty. He was an overall lovely guest, charming the men after dinner with talk of salmon fishing, hiking the mountains and exploring India.

As Tanith joined me in the kitchen to help with the dishes she smiled at me. "I like him, it's a pity about his wife. I think we'd have liked her too." She said and I agreed.

"True. And did you see how wistful he was when he heard we'd be traveling and the family always eats dinner together? I imagine he loves the English countryside too much to uproot, but given half the chance I'd keep him here. He's already doting on all the children like a grandfather."

"You too? There's something about him, isn't there? That makes you want to take care of him. Well, let's see if we can't invite him to dinner then. I'm sure everyone else will agree." We agreed though I pondered the puzzle of the full Gist. He seemed downright docile, as did the children, but I imagined he'd been fierce in battle. And something told me we never wanted to see him or any of the children that angry.

* * *

**Well, well, well. The Gists are docile, for now. But how would such creatures fight? With magic or sheer rending strength? I suppose time will tell.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Anton, Saracen, Donegan, Ghastly, Dex, Skulduggery or Tanith. A billion thanks go out to **CJBrown** for reviewing.

* * *

Time passed and Thaddeus became close with the children and the rest of the family. He especially like taking those who could go on daily tours wherever we stopped, and eventually started including one or two interested guests. He knew all the best places, like tiger reserves in India and the best parts of the Great Wall of China to tour. Wherever we went, Japan, Argentina, the American deep South or Africa the man spoke the language fluently and had great friends there.

I was considering this as he left with a tour group one day. Thaddeus had encouraged me to get out and see the sites of each locale more often, and I did, helping with the tours when I could. Or taking Abby to the outdoors markets with me to shop for fruits and other delights native to those areas in the wee hours of the morning. We loved our work so much it really wasn't work, and soon we had developed fresh breakfasts for the family that changed every time the Midnight Hotel moved.

Anton met us in the kitchen early one morning on our return and smiled sleepily. "I'll make coffee. You girls are a lifesaver, I've so much to do after our expansion-" He shrugged happily. Anton _loved _to work. He actually loved interacting with guests, where I, not being very good at diplomacy, let him.

And when he saw the fresh lychee and dragon fruit for breakfast, he perked up. "You know I sometimes honestly forget where I am. I don't suppose-" He said wistfully and I took out the small bag of super fresh dragon's beard candy which he accepted with utter delight. Anton's emerging sweet tooth never failed to amuse me, and the great thing about being in China is that freshly made candy was much cheaper and tastier than anything imported.

He demurely pocketed the treats, then set about making coffee and getting the breakfast baskets out. A sleepy Teresa joined us, wanting to help. And she was a lot of help, being able to put out orange juice that I squeezed, check to see if everything was set out properly and so on. Abby loved her like a little sister and I knew I could count on the girls for a few years at least.

Anton and I had an unspoken rule about the children. The children helped _only_ if they wanted to. There was no faster way to drive a child away from the family business than forced labor, so when later that morning the pair asked to go on one of Thaddeus's four day tours I agreed after hearing Saracen and Donegan were also going. "Why do they always ask me?" I asked Anton and he chuckled.

"Because you'll say yes and as the wife of the hotel owner you outrank all our employees." He said. "I'm teasing, they trust you, Darquesse. They know you always search for hidden danger before you let them out the door." I blushed because it was true. One mother had named me The Lioness and another The Dragoness, and they meant it in a nice way. Nobody even so much looked at a child sideways in our hotel if they didn't want to answer to me.

As bad as I'd ever been or had the ability to be, I never would have harmed a child and I think they instinctively knew it. So did the mothers with large broods who would look at me helplessly because they wanted to reconnect with their spouse. I didn't mind seeing to the children and we never charged, though I suppose we should have. But it was really no problem, and it gave our children playmates.

* * *

I was watching over one set of little ones at the pool with Dex on as lifeguard and he grinned at me. "I had an idea to run by you." He called down from his chair. Dex always had ideas for the hotel, and they were usually good ones. "Daycare. You do it anyways." He said and I nodded.

He was right. Somehow our bed and breakfast was now more of a resort. We still served only continental breakfast, but although the outside of the hotel never grew the inside was taking on bigger and bigger proportions. A small arcade, a snack machine room, even a workout area. A daycare with some books and places for little ones to nap wouldn't be too bad, would it? And my little Sable and Tony would always be with me as they were now with the other children.

Pooltime over I trooped the little ones back to the common room after drying them off and changing them and read to them as they had naptime. Anton joined me, watching as couples returned to pick up their respective children. "You're getting better at this every day, Darquesse. Didn't I tell you you'd make a wonderful mother?" He asked, smiling gently.

"You did." I agreed watching as Sable and Tony slept on. "Still. You never had any of this in mind. The Midnight Hotel was never meant to be this active."

"Nonsense, I never had the staff. And it seems more and more families need us. Mainly because old guests are returning with their own families." He smiled gently and I used the time to admire my husband. Anton was still a very handsome man to me, and I was deeper in love with him than ever before. And I felt it was my privilege as his wife to see the subtle changes creeping in. Changes, dad had been hasty to assure me, did not mean Anton was old by any magical definition.

His long hair was just starting to go white at the temples, which gave him a distinguished look, and his face had changed, becoming kinder, mainly because of the children, I think. But there was something in his eyes now, a gentle light that was there more often than not. "You just keep getting more handsome every day, do you know that?" I asked and his gentle smile grew into a grin.

"And you're much more beautiful than the day I met you, Darquesse. You haven't noticed, but you've changed and for the better."

"Is that a nice way of telling me I'm old?" I teased and he laughed.

"Never. But you truly don't mind, having an older husband?" He asked, curious as ever.

"No, I like it, you're stable for one. And you work from before the sun comes up until you drop into bed each night. Speaking of work, Dex thought a daycare center would be a good idea, and I agree. So far our guests don't mind the little ones about, but it would help keep them all in one place and entertained."

"Agreed. We can go over plans. You know, I appreciate that you had no idea how hard you'd have to work being married to me, Darquesse. And the Midnight Hotel expanding was never part of my master plan, so I'm profoundly grateful to you. I see everything that goes on in the hotel, you know. I know you've been taking the children swimming, for instance." I was surprised, but I shouldn't have been. Anton seemed to have an ability to be everywhere in the hotel. He at least could show up out of nowhere.

"You should have joined us." I said, but he shook his head.

"Just making my rounds. Speaking of which, no rest for the wicked. I hate to ask, but do you suppose you and your mother could make beef wellington for dinner?" He looked so hopeful that I quickly agreed. It took precious little to please Anton, and so I knew it would be no trouble. Especially not when my husband was carrying our little ones back to their beds.

* * *

Mom was amused because Dad had asked for the same thing. "I think our men are plotting." She said cheerfully. "And thank you for sparing us this morning. It was nice to sleep in and do our duties in the afternoon." She said and I nodded.

"Not a problem. We've been thinking of streamlining the buffet to just cold items anyhow. Fruit, the breads and the like. Coffee and tea, of course." She looked up from wrapping a beef filet in pastry.

"I wish guests would make up their minds. Most of them want fast food now. I don't blame them, but still."

"Anton told me once to think of guests as little children. If we offered fast food tomorrow they'd whine for the continental breakfast back. They're not bad, they just don't know what they want."

"True. And all of us, rarely eating out. But I don't mind since we've so many cooks in the family. I'm surprised Anton isn't cooking."

"I think he's getting over the shock of me still being here. He brought up his age again today, it's like he's opening the barn door and encouraging me to run."

"Because he adores you, sweetheart. He is a much older mage. You'll still have many centuries with him, but I think he regrets not being a younger man for your sake."

"He shouldn't. He can run rings around me now. Besides, I _like _older men." We both giggled, and soon enough had dinner underway. I understood Anton's fears, I did. I had the opposite fears, of course. That he'd find someone closer to his age, but I think we both knew we'd found our true love. _Like Tanith and Ghastly_. I mused as she joined us.

Tanith kept her head down. She had been supposed to show up that morning to work the buffet and never did. Anton wasn't one to yell or mention a one-time absence so I didn't either, but I knew she felt guilty. But as she raised her head, she grinned at me, catching my by surprise. "Don't get mad, but Abby filled in for me this morning because we had an appointment with the Sanctuary doctor here. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Goodness, babies everywhere! I'll be jumping ahead a decade or so for the next chapter, but these little ones should round out the offspring.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Tanith, Ghastly, Dexter, Erskine, Anton, Donegan, Saracen, Tipstaff or Gracious. Thanks to **CJBrown** for reviewing.

* * *

Two decades passed in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, and the Midnight Hotel's staff changed dramatically. Tanith and Ghastly retired to his shop, their children now grown and off on their own. Dexter, deciding there was an adventure out there for him somewhere left too, and it wasn't long before Erskine joined him as a traveling partner.

Our children had grown up as well, and fully grown Gists were not quite like anyone else. They chose to stay on at the hotel, Teresa included, mainly because it kept them from running wild in the woods and hunting down humans. The children weren't evil, just learning to handle the aggression of a full grown Gist.

We'd stopped in a gloomy woods for two weeks, and I was getting used to the territorial screams and raging battles that would break out. The bad thing was that even Thaddeus and Anton found it hard to resist joining the children. They were all close to going feral, and I knew then there would be no reasoning with them. Sable, standing by my side as I looked out into the misty grey woods surrounding us sighed.

"We'll have to lock them all up tonight, in fact now would be a good idea, while they still have some reason left." She said. I looked at her sadly. She was right. We needed to find out why the adults were reacting to the young ones being aggressive, and why Sable alone kept calm.

I caught Anton by the arm, seeing his struggle and felt a stab of pity. "Chain us up, Darquesse." He managed. "Chain us up and lock the door."

And so we did. One of the last fully rational things he'd done was design a room that worked like a gaol cell at the Sanctuary. There would be no need to feed or look after them, and even their medical needs would be seen to. Still, my heart was heavy as I snapped the chains I'd imbued with Necromancy around his neck and arms.

Sable gently locked up her brother and Donegan locked up Teresa with tears in his eyes. Still the most rational, Thaddeus put on his own chains and smiled gently at me. "Close that door and lock it until you find a cure, Darquesse. We'll still retain our reason, but we will only want to use it to get out and kill all of you. Please, don't open that door until a cure is found."

I nodded, pulling back as our family members started to snarl then led the others outside and locked the door.

* * *

And now? Now we had to wait in these dripping woods because without Anton fully rational and keeping things going, the Midnight Hotel was offline. Sable had helped me go over all of Thaddeus's research for his new book, but there was nothing on Gist illnesses. And as much as we hated to admit it, they'd need to be treated at some point by a Sanctuary doctor.

Luckily I still had some sway with the Irish Sanctuary and Grand Mage Tipstaff sent out the best doctors to us. They had to tranquilize each person to do their exam and could only tell us it was a virus. Maybe it was like zombification, they didn't know. They would run further tests, run possible cures in mock-ups but they promised no cure.

I took the chance of sitting with our family as the drugs wore off, despite the doctor's warnings that a bite or scratch might be infectious. Anton came to first, and he whined in fear. It broke my heart not to go to my husband, but I could at least speak to him. "What's wrong with me?" He begged.

"They don't know, they think it's a virus. God only knows. One of you got bit or picked it up and it passed to the others somehow. I'm guessing the training sessions where you scratched one another up. Sable is fine because she never joined you." He nodded, then sank back against the wall. I heard him start to snarl, then he lifted his head to me, his teeth barred and all reason gone from his hateful expression. As he started to rise, growling, and the others awakened, their chains clanking ominously as they started to hone in on me like hungry predators, I left.

* * *

Donegan woke me up early the next morning, frantic. "They've escaped. I went to check on them and the door to their room was torn off its hinges. Front door too. I think they snapped their chains." I would have laughed at the idea at one time, but they'd only gotten stronger as their strange illness progress.

_Illness_, suddenly it clicked. "They're not sick, Donegan and we won't find them easily, but I know what's wrong now."

I waited until the others were up and dad had helped me repair the front door. Then with Donegan's help we got ready to get underway. Saracen was beside himself. "We just abandon them?"

"No." I said calmly. "But they are at the final stages of turning into full Gists, and apparently it's something they can transmit through bites or scratches until they stabilize. Which the Sanctuary already knows. We tranq them and put them back before the Sanctuary slaughters them. But we have to move now, daylight doesn't affect them, but they like hunting at night better, and so will the Sanctuary."

* * *

We were in a race with the Sanctuary trying to catch fully feral and combative Gists that still had their normal intelligence and no desire to be caught. So as we walked through the misty woods we'd hear snarls and see darting shapes. "They're herding us." Saracen said quietly and Donegan grunted agreement.

And they were, leading us into a trap we hoped we could reverse and take them by surprise. Sadly, we'd underestimated them. Both Antons, father and son were howling in the mist, and at times they'd run directly in front of us, too close to fire on. Then one of them bumped me from behind and the other had my tranq rifle.

I cursed and turned to Donegan who shrugged. Then with a startled yelp Saracen was drug away from behind us. Donegan and I stood back-to-back in the swirling mist when suddenly he dropped his rifle. "If you wanted us dead, we would be. You're still smart enough to know why we're here. The Sanctuary wants you and they won't waste a gaol cell on you. You're transforming, changing. Come back home willingly and we'll protect you."

Anton approached out of the mist, my rifle in one hand, an unconscious Saracen slung over his shoulder. "We'll do it." He said, and the others appeared out of the mist, surrounding us. Thaddeus appeared to be regaining control like Anton, but the children still looked dangerous and as they escorted us back, I had the distinct feeling we were their prisoners.

* * *

Within a few weeks they were all back to normal. Anton sat with me in to common room one night, an arm looped protectively around me. "You promised once that you'd stay, I never thought you would. I didn't think I'd ever be that loved." He looked at me, slight fear in his eyes, as if he thought I'd wait until he was rational to pack my bags.

"Hush, I told you I love both sides of you. Besides, you look fantastic." I teased, and he did. It was as if the infection had left him a man centuries younger. His frame was slightly more muscular and his beautiful jet black hair was full and lush as it hung to his shoulders. He smiled, then sighed.

"I guess this did it for Donegan. He and Gracious are leaving tomorrow and taking Teresa with them."

"We knew they would." I said soothingly, and we had. We hadn't expected our friends to stay forever and everything was working out well. Guests had returned, but the Midnight Hotel was smaller than it had been at one time, and that suited us just fine.

Abby, having remained with us, came in with a dessert cart laden with a coffee urn, cups and some desserts she was trying out. She was a full grown woman now, but she showed no interest in leaving her family just yet. "Hey, Sis, hope turnovers are OK. Blueberry." I smiled, mainly because Anton perked up.

He accepted his treat and coffee with gracious thanks, then looked at us both. "I think young Anton may leave us as well, along with Sable. Now that the danger is passed I think they want to work with the Sanctuary as detectives." I knew it killed him that they weren't staying, but such was life. We both knew that without him, it wasn't really the Midnight Hotel, and the kids knew it too.

We saw them off in the morning, Anton doing his best to look cheerful, even if he still hated the Sanctuary with a passion. He didn't blame me for seeking them out for a cure, but he was angry his children were being spirited away by them. Still, we had guests to pick up somewhere and a hotel to run. And, I expected, many more adventures awaiting us.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The kids are grown, the Gists have survived becoming adults (as did the rest of the staff) and everything is getting back to normal. And I figured Anton deserved some kind of reward after going feral and finding his way back. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
